Second Chances
by Jewels Light
Summary: Sequel to Changing Hearts. Now that Miroku and Kagome are together and Kikyo is gone, how will Inu Yasha react? And just who gets a second chance?
1. Default Chapter

************************************************************************

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inu Yasha and company. That honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I do however own the story idea, or at least I think I do...

************************************************************************

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello everyone. This is the sequel to Changing Hearts?, so if you haven't read that one yet, I suggest that you do. This could probably stand on its own, but since it is the second part it would just be better to see the first...unless you are one of those people who like to read the end of stories first (which I have to admit I do sometimes....but only the last page!). I am trying to convince a certain demon huntress and a stubborn hanyou that they should get together, but I am not sure if they like the idea. So once again I am turning the reins over to them and to my imagination, and will just wait to see what happens. As always, if you have any suggestions or comments on whomever you want to end up together, I welcome them....but I don't guarantee that I will use them. Well, I hope the sequel lives up the its predecessor...and now it is time to head back to the Feudal Era! Please read and enjoy. = )

************************************************************************

Second Chances

By: Jewels Light

On the rim of the Bone Eaters well sat two figures, really nothing more than two shadows against the darker backdrop of the forest. Above them the stars continued their endless dance in the heavens, while the moon hid behind a cloud, giving it a silvery glow. The smaller of the two figures wore a green and white sailor fuku and a bow and a quiver of arrows rested on the ground at her feet. Her head rested lightly on the shoulder of her companion, who had one arm lightly clasped around her waist. That hand wore a glove surrounded by rosary beads. He was wearing robes and at his side leaned a staff, letting on to the fact that he was a monk.

When the moon decided to remove itself from its gauzy shield, it shone upon the faces of the two people at the well. They were an attractive pair there was no doubt, and now in the silvery light it was easy to see that the monk was in love with the girl at his side. He looked down at her raven hair and smiled gently, but we also can see pain and worry in his expression. The girl's face was serene but a small frown tugged at the corner of her full lips. The couple sat in heavy silence, but they did not seem uncomfortable. Their thoughts were very far away, although it wouldn't have surprised them to know that they ran a very similar course The monk looked up and across the clearing, his eyes now becoming remote and glassy. He was lost in the memory of what had transpired in this very clearing not so long ago.

Miroku had watched as Kikyo shot an arrow at the woman he knew he loved, and only one thought had been in his mind...Never Again. The soul stealing miko had tried to kill Kagome twice in one day, and she would never get another chance. He had given her a warning, and then he made good on his promise, no one would hurt the woman he now thought of as his. And there was the rub, he wasn't certain if Kagome was his or not. When he had seen that she was speaking to Inu Yasha after the altercation, he felt as if his heart was encased in ice. He had turned away, not wanting to watch his Angel walk out of his life. Then she had come to him and waited until he looked her in the eye. It had taken all of his strength to softly ask her if she had come to say goodbye. _No, I have come to say hello_ had been her response, followed by a soft kiss. So she had chosen him today, but was that only because Inu Yasha had hurt her so badly moments before? Did she just need to be comforted and to be with someone...not necessarily needing it to be him? That thought left a bad taste in his mouth and made his stomach shrivel. His head was screaming for him to run while he still had a chance, but his heart just flatly stated that it was much too late, that chance had vanished in the warmth of her smile and the sparkle of her eyes. He loved her and until she said otherwise, he was hers to do with as she willed.

Kagome had chosen to walk at his side, yet their path was not smooth, there were problems everywhere. The biggest problem being one jerk of a hanyou that still held at least part of Kagome's heart. Even though he had caused her a great deal of pain, Miroku knew Kagome well enough to know that it wouldn't change how she felt about Inu Yasha. It had been just today that she had told him that she loved the hanyou, but he could tell that her feelings for him were diminishing with every harsh word or action. But now the other woman in Inu Yasha's life was gone, and they would still be traveling together. Miroku was not stupid or blind, and even though it irked him to admit it, the hanyou could protect Kagome better than he could. So while things had changed, they had also remained eerily the same.

The other problems were not small either. There was the fact that Kagome came from a different time period. There was a demon with a monkey fetish running around that had them all on his death wish list. There was the fact that his hands had the habit of moving into forbidden territory too often to be good for his health. And lets not forget the hole in his hand that would someday suck him within. It wasn't even his own death that bothered him any longer, now it was the thought that it might somehow turn on Kagome that woke him in a cold sweat in the middle of the night. He looked down at his glove covered hand and glared. Now he had to worry about getting sucked within and spending eternity with Kikyo. His nose wrinkled in disgust at the thought.

But all of these paled in comparison to the thought of losing his love to Inu Yasha. Why had he fallen in love now? Why did it have to be such an impossible situation? He sighed deeply and then looked at the girl in his arms when she moved slightly to take his hand. And that one small gesture made all the doubts and questions fly out of his head as he just reveled in the fact that she was with him now, and he loved her. He gently kissed the top of her head and smiled. She looked up at him and it felt like he was drowning in her gaze.

************************************************************************

Kagome watched the stars twinkle in the dark sky and wondered what she was going to do. Her life had become so complicated within the past two weeks. She loved Inu Yasha, and had from the moment that he woke from his enchanted sleep, but she could no longer deny the fact that her feelings for Miroku were stronger than friendship. Not that he wasn't still her friend first and foremost, but now...

It seemed as though she and Inu Yasha had now switched places. Now she was the one eaten by indecision. When she had heard Inu Yasha tell Kikyo that he would go back to the time that they were together in an instant, Kagome had felt something break in her heart. Now she knew that it was her dreams of them being together, and strangely she had heard a little voice in the back of her head cheering... she could move on. But could she really? Kagome knew better than trying to fool herself into thinking that her feelings for the ill-tempered hanyou were gone but she had taken the first step by going to Miroku, even after Inu Yasha had told her that they could be together.

Now she sat here driving herself crazy as she thought about the two men that she loved. Her eyes flew open at that thought. She loved them both, for different reasons. They were two very different people and yet shared many of the same qualities. Both were strong, good hearted, loyal and brave, each had suffered tragedies in their childhood, they each had a need for vengeance against Naraku and lets not forget that they were both unbelievably attractive. But that was where the similarities broke down. Inu Yasha was a pig-headed, loud, obnoxious, violent, jerk of a half demon while Miroku was a quiet, funny, laid back, sensitive letch who wanted nothing more than to have a woman bare his child. _Can I pick them or what? _Kagome thought as she rolled her eyes. _A half demon and a lecherous monk!_

She made a conscious effort to push away those thoughts and to just enjoy these few moments of happiness. Happy. It had been a long time since she had felt that way. Was it Miroku who made her feel like this? Because she knew without a shadow of a doubt that he cared for her? Was it knowing that when he looked at her, she was all that he saw? To him she was not a reincarnation of his first love, she was just Kagome the schoolgirl from the future...his angel. Every time he called her that, she felt her heart race and her cheeks flush. He said it with such feeling that she couldn't doubt the sincerity behind it. Little did he know that she saw him as an angel as well, guarding her battered heart and soul.

When Miroku sighed deeply, she reached out to take his hand, wanting to convey the comfort and support that he had given her over the past two weeks. He kissed the top of her head and she felt herself blush. She looked up at him slowly. He stared down into her eyes for several long moments, and then they both began to smile.

"We should be heading back, its getting late."

"I suppose." Kagome looked down at the ground, suddenly shy. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything Angel."

"Would you kiss me again?" She didn't expect him to start laughing, and when he did she was hurt. He hugged her tightly but couldn't stop the laughter. A frown creased her brow as she began to get angry. "Why is that so funny?" She demanded.

"Oh, the question isn't funny in itself, its just that I never expected to be the one asked...I am always the one making the requests." She growled, not liking to be reminded of that aspect of his nature. He understood her response and smiled at her. "Don't worry Kagome, I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't be doing that any more. Now there is only you." She gasped and flushed bright red. She bowed her head to hide her embarrassment. He put his finger under her chin and raised her eyes to meet his own. "Just for the record, you don't ever have to ask that again because my answer is....any time you want." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, sealing the promise he had just made.

Kagome closed her eyes relishing the feeling of being in his strong embrace, the feel of his soft lips against hers, and the feel of his hand caressing her butt. Her eyes flew wide open and she pushed him away so hard that he fell off the lip of the well. 

"Pervert!" She stormed off toward the village, being sure that she didn't walk fast enough that he wouldn't be able to catch up. 

"Can't you ever do what you are told?" He asked his hand, as he held it up in front of his eyes. With a shake of his head and another glare at his hand, he grabbed his staff and trotted off after the girl of his dreams. Before he caught her, he made sure to admire the view.

************************************************************************

Inu Yasha sat high in the branches of the God Tree, unaware of the tears that fell into his lap. He had lost both of the women that he loved in a matter of moments. He knew the second he had told Kikyo and he heard Kagome's gasp of pain, that he had made a terrible mistake. Then he had added salt to the wound by believing even for a moment that she would kill him, just as Kikyo had done fifty years before. To be honest, he hadn't truly been thinking...well he **had** been thinking, but it was all about how he deserved to die for that comment. When he saw the arrow in her hands it had almost been a relief. Now he had to live with the pain and guilt his own actions had brought about.

Strangely, the fact that Kikyo was gone hadn't caused him that much pain. When she had shot the arrow at Kagome's unprotected back, he had realized that the woman he loved fifty years ago was gone. She would have never done something like that. As the arrow streaked toward Kagome, his anger had pulsed into a white hot rage that blocked out everything but the fact that she dared to hurt something he considered his. His claws had raked her and he hadn't regretted it one bit. Now she was lost within the void, never to return and he was free.

The only problem being that now the reason he had wanted to be free no longer wanted him. Kagome. Just her name made his heart constrict. When he had gone to her after the battle, he had been so full of hope and sheer joy that they could finally be together as he had wanted for so long. Then she had asked if he saw Kikyo when he looked at her. He had been so shocked by the question that he had looked away, not believing that she could think that, even for a moment. Another mistake that he cursed himself for. She had taken it to mean that he did and before he could correct her, she excused herself and went to the monk's side. They had looked so happy together that he had just left, not being able to stand the heartache of seeing her with someone else.

Now he had lost her....his best friend and constant companion. The woman that he dreamed about at night, not that he would have admitted that to anyone but himself. She was now with another man, and he had basically pushed her into his willing and waiting arms. But Kagome had said that she loved him, right before she told him that they could be nothing more than friends. Maybe he could win her back. His heart was no longer divided and now he could focus solely on her. They would still be traveling together and he would still be protecting her, so maybe it really wasn't too late after all. 

Inu Yasha jumped off of his branch and sniffed the air, trying to locate one scent in particular. When he found it, he bounded off in that direction, a huge smile on his face. There was only one person that could help him now, and luckily she was still awake!

************************************************************************

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, I heard that groan. I know the first AN was really long, this one won't be. I just wanted to explain the title a little bit. You see, it works on many different levels and for many different ways the story could work out. You see, it could mean that Miroku is Kagome's second chance at love, or that Inu Yasha is getting a second chance with Kagome...or perhaps it just alludes to the fact that sometimes we all need a second chance to redeem ourselves. Or maybe its just because this is a sequel? Guess we will have to wait to find out. Let me know what you think! ************************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

************************************************************************

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inu Yasha and Company. That honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

************************************************************************

Chapter Two

Sango sat on the porch of Kaede's hut and watched the stars overhead as the crickets sang in the tall grass by the steps. Out in the dark forest an owl hooted and the trees rustled in a gentle breeze. That same breeze brought with it the muted sounds of village life. She sat out there because Kaede and Shippo had yet to return, and she didn't want to be inside alone. She no longer liked being alone.

Her new family had taken some of her loneliness away, and she had begun to believe that Miroku would remove the rest, but that was no longer an option. Her feelings toward the lecherous monk had slowly been changing, but apparently not quickly enough. He and Kagome had looked so happy together as they sat by the well. It wasn't that she begrudged her friends their new relationship, but she couldn't help but be envious, and if the truth be told, just a wee bit jealous. She wanted to experience what it was that they had found, but her chances weren't good due to what she was. She was a demon exterminator, a profession usually left to men. Since she performed this service, she was degraded and considered unfeminine. Her only chances to find love were with another exterminator or professional fighter. Someone who wouldn't care about her calling and might actually appreciate her skills.

She turned her thoughts toward the events of the day. When she remembered the sight of Kikyo flailing about, screaming as she was sucked into the void, Sango couldn't stop the smile that brightened her eyes and lit up her face. That would remain one of her favorite memories. The undead miko had caused too much trouble, pain and confusion for Sango to even pretend to care that she was gone. Now that she was Kagome might return to her old cheerful self. She would no longer be considered someone's copy, she was no one but Kagome. The girl had thought that she was concealing the pain and torment that Inu Yasha and Kikyo's relationship had caused, but anyone could see that her smiles rarely touched her eyes any more.

Which brought her thoughts to Inu Yasha. Sango couldn't help but feel sorry for the hanyou, even if he was the biggest fool that she had ever met. He loved Kagome, but let his memory of a love from fifty years ago blind him to what he had in the present. Unfortunately, he had realized what he possessed only moments before it was lost to him. Sango had seen the hurt, confusion and self-directed anger in his golden eyes as Kagome walked away from him and toward Miroku. In that moment he had realized just what it was that he had lost and his heart had broken. In losing Kagome, he had lost not only his love but also his best friend. No one deserved to look that lost and alone. Sango had wanted to reach out to him, but nothing she could do would help in any way, so instead she had returned to the village. 

Now she couldn't help but wonder if it was really too late for their relationship. After all, this was Kagome that they were talking about. She had a heart as big as the ocean and an unbelievable capacity for forgiveness, as she had proven time and time again. Besides, she was still in love with the hanyou. Sango had always believed that they belonged together, and although her opinion of Inu Yasha had dropped a bit because of his careless words and actions, she still did. Everyone knew that their bond was strong. Inu Yasha's strength, stamina and agility increased when the girl was near him. So even though she was with the monk now, who knew what would happen in the end.

Miroku was good for her. He made her happy and he did care for her. In fact, he cared enough to stop his groping, and to Sango that said more than any words ever could. The monk was trying to change his ways for her, and it seemed to be working, although he did still have lapses every now and then. He was there when she needed someone and had stepped into the fray to protect her. Yes, they were good for each other, but there were still quite a few obstacles ahead of them.

She sighed deeply. None of their lives were easy, and with Naraku still roaming around they wouldn't be. Her head bowed and she studied her hands which were clenched into fists in her lap. The thought of the demon that had changed her life sent chills down her spine even as her blood began to boil in anger. He was the cause of her loneliness. She had lost her family, her village and even worse... her brother was now his mindless puppet. Kohaku would be free of him, one way or the other. She would gladly give her own life to achieve that or die in the attempt.

A loud rustling from the forest brought her head up quickly and her eyes narrowed as she scanned the tree line. Whatever was coming, was coming fast and not trying to conceal its presence. She began to reach for her boomerang when a figure broke into view. Moonlight glinted off of his silvery hair as it streamed behind him. She got to her feet, wondering why he was in such a hurry. She had only seen him move this fast when....

"Has something happened to Kagome?" His golden eyes widened in shock and then he shook his head impatiently. He hadn't expected that question. He couldn't be with Kagome all of the time now, unless he wanted to spend time with the monk as well. He barely repressed a shudder at that thought

"She was fine the last time that I saw her." His ears twitched and he sniffed the air. "In fact, they are coming now." He turned his back to her and crouched down. She knew what he wanted, but hesitated. Why did he want her to go with him? He glared at her over his shoulder and she sighed. "Get on." He growled.

"Why? Where are we going?"

"Feh. No time for questions, they will be here soon." Now she understood. He didn't want to see the new couple. She climbed onto his back. As soon as she was settled he took off with a bound. Sango gasped and tightened her hold on his shoulders. A quick glance over her shoulder showed that Kagome and Miroku had just emerged from the woods and were now watching as they ran off. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but Inu Yasha did. He also heard the slightly jealous tone in Kagome's voice. He smiled, hope flaring in his eyes as he increased his speed. Maybe it really wasn't too late.

***********************************************************************

"Where do you think that they are off to so late at night?" Kagome asked as she watched the pair run off. She didn't want to admit that seeing Sango on his back had caused a brief flare of jealousy. "You don't think something happened, do you?"

"No, I am sure that they would have come to get us if there was a problem. Either they can handle it alone or..." His voice trailed off.

"Or what?" She asked curiously. She looked up into his dark eyes and couldn't help but smile at him. Her jealousy had already vanished and now she was content to look into his handsome face. Miroku looked troubled.

"Perhaps they just wanted to talk."

"Oh." A frown creased Kagome's brow. "Have they ever talked before?"

"I don't know if he talks to anyone but you, unless he is forced to do so." She snorted in derision while Miroku looked down at her, puzzled.

"I was yelled at, insulted and degraded, but I was rarely talked to." An impish gleam lit her eyes. "Feh, that is for weak humans." she mimicked. Miroku couldn't help but laugh at her dead on impression of the hanyou. She joined in and their mingled laughter drifted on the warm summer breeze. Kagome took his hand as they continued on to the hut, only to find it dark and empty once they arrived. Only Miroku noticed the giant boomerang in the shadows of the porch.

"Looks like Kaede thought that Inu Yasha and I needed a lot of time to sort out our differences." Kagome paled at his casual words. They wandered over to the far wall and sat down shoulder to shoulder, their hands still entwined.

"She left the two of you alone?"

"Yes. With the threat that if we destroyed her home we would be building a new one. We sorted things out like men." Kagome looked around the hut and noticed that nothing looked broken or even out of place.

"You had a burping contest?"

"What?"

"Never mind. What happened?"

"I told Inu Yasha my intentions." She glared down at his hand and then up into his eyes. He laughed and shook his head. "Not those kind of intentions Angel, although I certainly wouldn't be adverse to..." at her warning look he stopped that sentence and shrugged with a little grin. " I told him that I wanted you to be happy, that I wanted to be the one to do so." He decided to leave out Inu Yasha's half of the conversation. He could tell her if he ever got the nerve. "And I also told him that I intend to live my life to the fullest, no matter how much or how little time I have left." Her eyes grew wide and tears welled up as his last comment sunk in. They really didn't know how long it would be until the void in his hand sucked him within. What would their lives be like without him? _The hell with that, what would my life be without him?_ she wondered. _Empty_ was the answer that echoed through her mind.

"Miroku..."

"Shh... I don't want to think about that now. I am happy being here with you, and that is all that matters."

"How do you do that?"

"What?"

"Make me feel all warm and comfortable without even trying?"

"Lucky I guess. I'm glad that I can Angel." She leaned against him with a sigh, placing her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and basked in the tranquility that Miroku seemed to radiate. She didn't see the worry in his eyes when he looked down at her. They sat in comfortable silence and once again he became lost in his own thoughts. He was only dimly aware that Kagome had drifted off to sleep.

Inu Yasha wasn't the only one who had detected the jealousy in her tone. It had twisted his heart, but it had also faded quickly. However, he knew that their friends were not off killing demons... the boomerang on the porch proved that. They were going to talk all right, and he was pretty sure that he knew what the topic of that conversation was going to be. The only question was what Sango would tell him. He also wondered if he shouldn't have his own talk with the demon huntress, but shot that idea down before giving it a second thought. His vow was to treat Kagome with the respect, kindness and honesty that she deserved, and he was going to live up to it. Going behind her back for her best friend's opinion would violate that vow.

"Miroku?" He started when she spoke. Her voice was low and slurred with sleep.

"Hmm?"

"Would you mind removing your hand from my butt..." she asked sweetly even as her hand connected with his cheek. "Pervert." she grumbled as she made her way over to her sleeping bag. She had to hide her smile when she looked back to see him staring at his hand as if he had never seen it before.

"Would you stop doing that?" he growled at the offending appendage, frustrated that it didn't seem to listen to him any longer. It seemed to be taking on a mind of its own more and more often, usually while he was deep in thought. Luckily it had been caressing only Kagome so far, and while that wasn't good, she knew how he felt about her. Now if it started to move on to others while he was preoccupied... that was an additional problem that he didn't need. "I really will tie you behind my back." Kagome's soft giggle did nothing to help his frustration.

************************************************************************

Inu Yasha came to a stop at a stream not far from the village. He let Sango off of his back and then walked a short distance away from her. He stared down at the water, moonlight making it seem to be made of molten silver. It boiled over rocks hidden under the surface, reminding him of his emotions that he kept submerged under his unfeeling demeanor. Now that he had Sango here, he didn't know how to broach this subject. He didn't like to show his feelings, even to Kagome, and now here he was with the demon exterminator.

"What do you want, Inu Yasha?"

"Kagome." He replied without thinking. When he realized what had just come out of his mouth he blushed. Sango was staring at him as if he had grown another head. "Do you think that it is too late?"

"What do you think, you idiot?" she asked as she started to laugh. Inu Yasha turned to stare at her, the hope in his golden eyes fading as he watched Sango continue laughing. The way she was laughing made him feel like he had asked the stupidest thing in world. And maybe he had....

************************************************************************

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, there it is, chapter two. Boy, this one is harder to write than anything else that I have written to date. This actually is beginning to feel like work, but at least it is work that I like. So these chapters might come a little slower until I can find my groove, but it shouldn't be too long. I hope that you like it! Until the next time....

************************************************************************


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inu Yasha and company. That honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

************************************************************************

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, things are starting to pick up with this chapter. I got a little inspiration while I slept last night...the idea fairy must have smacked me in the head with her wand. Inu Yasha has a plan, and now we should all be quaking in our shoes. This chapter is a little racy at the end, so the rating is a strong PG-13...I don't think it needs to be any higher. Please read and enjoy. = P

************************************************************************

Chapter 3

Sango couldn't stop the laughter that had bubbled up at Inu Yasha's question. It wasn't that it was funny in itself, but the desperately earnest tone that he had asked it in. It had been so unlike the hanyou that she hadn't been able to contain herself. When she finally managed to choke off the laughter, she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"How can you even ask something like that? After all that you did to her? Do you even care what you put her through? Did you ever, even once, stop to think of her when you ran off in the night? Have you noticed how Kagome has changed over the past few months? How she only pretends to smile so that we won't worry about her?" His guilty expression and flattened ears gave away the fact that he had known. Her anger grew, and she wished that she had some kind of weapon handy. He growled and she wasn't sure if it was at her or at himself, and at this moment she really didn't care.

"I want to make it up to her." He turned away from her so that she couldn't see the hurt in his eyes. He knew that he was an idiot, he didn't need to hear it from other people too.

"Damn you Inu Yasha, for your selfishness. How she can still love you is...." Her hand flew up to stop the words, but it was too late. She hadn't meant to tell him that he possibly did have a chance to regain Kagome's affections. Sango had come to the conclusion that the monk was best for her friend, and now had to do some damage control. Maybe he hadn't heard her. When his head snapped around and his golden eyes began to glow with hope, she could have kicked herself. Now she wanted a weapon just so she could cut out her own tongue. _Oh hell..._

"She still loves me?"

"Maybe, but she loves Miroku too. And she chose him if you remember correctly. He has never hurt her. He cares about her, not who she may or may not have been fifty years ago. Miroku has also been trying to mend his ways." Suddenly Sango's brown eyes filled once again with fire as she glared at the hanyou. "He is also trying to repair the damage that you did to her."

"What damage?" he asked in a small voice.

"She actually believes that crap about her being worthless. She thinks that she is no good to anyone because your dead lover was better! Damn you to all nine hells for that Inu Yasha! She gave you her heart and soul and you trampled it into the ground in your hurry to get to a corpse that wanted to drag you to hell. How could you do that and then still claim to love her?" Sango was breathing heavily and her heart was pounding in her ears.

"I was confused and distracted. Its not like I have a lot of experience when it comes to people loving me."

"That's a load of crap and you know it. Its just an excuse so that you don't have to take responsibility for what you have done." Her eyes softened as she saw that he was actually listening to her. Her next words were a whisper. "If you love her, let her be happy."

"Can't she be happy with me? You said yourself that she still loves me...."

"She doesn't deserve any more heartache Inu Yasha."

"I told you, I want to make it up to her, not hurt her."

"How? By ruining the happiness that she just found?"

Inu Yasha really didn't know what to say to that. He also didn't like the way that this conversation was going. He assumed that she would be on his side once he told her that he wanted to make it up to Kagome. He didn't expect her anger and verbal attacks. She seemed to be Miroku's biggest fan, and he didn't know how to get her back on his side. Did he deserve to have a side? Everything that she had said was true, and he knew it. But he loved Kagome, and couldn't let her go without a fight. Maybe he would just have to fight dirty.

"Aren't you jealous that they are together? I know that you had feelings for the pervert." He was pleased to see her flush. He hadn't known, just taken a wild guess, but it had paid off. Score one for the hanyou.

"That doesn't matter any longer."

"Why don't your feelings matter?"

"Because it is no longer an option. They are happy together, and I am happy for them." He stared at her for a moment. She sounded serious. Damn. Then a new tactic formed in his mind, and this one might work better than the other anyway. When Plan A fails, move on to Plan B. He turned away from her and walked the few steps to the bank of the stream. He bowed his head and slumped his shoulders, all the time grinning like a fool. This had to work.

"All right, if that is how you feel, forget I said anything. We will let the ones that we love, love someone else. But I am warning you right now, the two of us are going to be spending a lot more time together."

"What? Why?"

"Because there is no way that I can be around them for long without wanting to kill someone. And we both know who that would be." He put pain and sorrow into his voice to bring her around to his way of thinking, but it wasn't all just for effect. The thought of Kagome with the monk tore at his heart. He felt bad about doing this to Sango without her knowledge, but it was obvious that she wouldn't help him willingly. And all was fair in love and war. Soon Kagome would be back at his side and they would be happy, he just needed a second chance. Besides, Sango wasn't bad to be around, when she wasn't yelling at him. _Its just a matter of time..._

Sango watched as Inu Yasha walked away from her and felt a pain in her heart for her friend. He looked so dejected, and his voice was rough with emotion. She decided that she would help him get past this. It wouldn't be easy and it might take awhile, but at least he didn't seem to want to break up Kagome and Miroku any longer. She would be his friend and help him past the heartache so that their little group could continue on together. Spending time with him wouldn't be so bad...right? Maybe she should see Kaede about getting a subduing spell, just in case...

************************************************************************

Miroku was watching Kagome sleep. He couldn't seem to do it himself, so instead he would take comfort in hers. Nothing like living vicariously. She had moved around a little at first, but now she was settled and facing him. She truly did look like an angel with her silky dark hair fanned out on the pillow and her dark lashes making shadowy crescents on her cheeks. Her pink lips were parted and she was breathing evenly. Those lips. He could still feel them pressed against his own, so soft, warm and sweet. She made some soft sound, quite possibly a little moan. Suddenly her tongue slid out to moisten those very same lips and Miroku found that his own mouth had gone as dry as the desert. He watched with rapt attention as her tongue did its duty and then disappeared again. Speaking of attention, his body was now clamoring for some of its own. Damn, he didn't want to have to deal with this now.

He forced his eyes away from the girl and looked at the wall with a shaky sigh. Meditation. Yes, that was the answer. After a few moments he realized it might be easier to convince Inu Yasha that he should wear Kagome's short green skirt and dance for Sesshomaru. _Damn it, I am a monk. I trained for years, this isn't difficult at all._ Another soft moan from Kagome and he threw his hands in the air. No meditation tonight. He looked at the girl that was doing this to him, and noticed that her cheeks looked flushed. _Is she getting sick? _He scooted back over to her and brushed her bangs away from her forehead. Her soft skin was warm, but not overly so. She moaned again and moved towards him slightly. Then he noticed that her eyes were whipping about beneath her delicate lids. She was dreaming.

Was she having a nightmare? He watched her in concern, debating on whether or not he should wake her. He stroked her cheek lightly and smiled when she leaned into the touch. Then she mumbled something and arched her back slightly, even as one small hand landed on his thigh and began to rub his leg through his robes. His eyes widened and the breath hissed out of his lungs as he tried to ignore the sensations she was causing. A sudden realization hit him with the force of a tornado...that was not a nightmare that she was having. She was dreaming, his kind of dreams, and she seemed to be enjoying it. The hand on his thigh was just a by-product of that dream, and he really should move it. Yeah, he would do that in just a minute. No, really, he would.

He looked down at her again. What was going on in that dream of hers? Never before had he wanted the power to walk in another's dreams as desperately as he did right this moment. Out came her little pink tongue again. He groaned and shifted away from her, moving her hand so that it was once again at her side. A shaky sigh made its way from his chest. He was drawing on reserves of will power that he had never known he possessed, just to keep his hands to himself. Another mumble that could have been a name and another little moan. Damn it all, why did she have to be so vocal? Every moan was sending a shiver down his spine. His eyes began to glaze over as his mind took a journey down a path that was similar to hers, at least in theory. His cheeks began to burn as he thought of just how vocal she could get. 

"Kagome, what are you dreaming about?" he groaned. He didn't expect an answer, so when she spoke, he almost fell over.

"Love you..." Was she awake? Did she just tell him what he so longed to hear? His heart began to soar even as his brain insisted that she was still asleep. She was talking to her dream lover. That was when his mind gave him the equivalent of a cold shower, causing him to gasp aloud. Just who was it that she was dreaming about... him or Inu Yasha?

************************************************************************

AN: A special thank you to Sandra, who took the time to review every chapter of Changing Hearts? Thank you so much, I am glad that you enjoyed it...you picked out some of my favorite lines as well. As for it being well written *blushes* I am glad that you think so. By the way, I hope that Chemistry quiz went ok, I would hate to be the cause of a low grade!

************************************************************************


	4. Chapter 4

************************************************************************

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inu Yasha and company. That honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

************************************************************************

Chapter 4

Miroku watched the girl sleep, every once in awhile he would raise his head only to let it thud back against the boards of the wall. He was trying to remove the thought that she had been dreaming of someone other than him. Who had she just professed her love to? THUD. Who had been evoking those reactions? THUD. He hoped with all of his heart that it had been him, but his mind was colder. He didn't know if he should ask her about it or not. It might embarrass her. No, it **would** embarrass her, especially since she'd know that he had been watching. He pushed his head back, thumping it against the wall again.

When he heard the sounds of footsteps on the porch, he feigned sleep. He didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment, especially not a particular half demon. With how unstable his emotions were right now, he might not be able to restrain himself from saying things that he would regret, or putting his staff to good use. Miroku slightly cracked one eye and sighed in relief when he saw that it was just Kaede. He watched as Shippo scampered over to Kagome and snuggled in beside her.

"So ye did no damage to my home?"

"No."

"Has all been settled between ye and Inu Yasha?"

"Somehow I doubt that Lady Kaede." He explained what had transpired in the clearing, trying to tone down his glee at the death of her sister. The elderly miko just nodded sadly.

"That was not the Kikyo I knew. She would have never attempted to take an innocent life." Miroku nodded but didn't reply. He had nothing to say to that, he hadn't known her then.

"What of the affairs of your heart?"

"I honestly don't know. I know how I feel about Kagome and I know how Inu Yasha feels. The feelings that I don't know are the ones that are the most important." His eyes dropped to Kagome's sleeping face and he couldn't stop himself from brushing her cheek lightly. Kagome reached out in her sleep and took his hand.

"Ah, I see. Sleep well Miroku." She walked to her room with a smile. The monk had grown in the time that they had been gone on the latest mission. He had become the fine man that she had seen under all of his masks. Kagome was a wondrous child indeed to be able to change the hearts of men so easily. First Inu Yasha and now the monk.

"I wish." he muttered under his breath. With that thought he dropped off into deep slumber. He didn't hear the others come into the hut moments later or the deep growl that Inu Yasha gave when he noticed that the new couple were holding hands even in their sleep.

************************************************************************

The next morning was gray and chilly, accompanied by a light drizzle. Kagome opened her eyes to find her hand in Miroku's while she was facing Inu Yasha. Both men were still asleep. She turned toward the monk and couldn't resist the urge to sit up and kiss him lightly. What she didn't expect was for him to open his eyes and smirk at her when she moved away. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"You did say anytime that I wanted, right?" 

"I didn't realize that it would mean in my sleep as well." Kagome blushed and turned away. Maybe she shouldn't have done it.

"I'm sorry...I won't do it again." His hand landed on her shoulder and turned her to face him. His shoulders were shaking with repressed laughter.

"Good. I want to be able to enjoy it, and I just can't do that while I am asleep. Unless it carries over into my dreams." This had been a calculated risk. He wanted to see if she even remembered the dream that had so captivated him the night before. Her deepening blush gave her away. She did remember.

"Well, sometimes dreams are good." she said softly as she lifted her eyes to meet his boldly. "Very good." she repeated. She couldn't believe that she had just said that, but he couldn't possibly know what she was dreaming about.

His heart leapt into his throat, was this a sign that she had been dreaming of him? Was he her dream lover? He wanted to ask but was interrupted by an irritated growl.

"I refuse to have to watch this every moment of the day." Inu Yasha growled. He had heard every word of their conversation and had opened his eyes enough to see her backing away from the monk. He could guess what had just happened and his heart clenched painfully. _Damn, damn, damn_. He should be the one having this type of conversation with her. _Soon..._

"Inu Yasha..." Kagome gasped, but she didn't move away from the priest. In fact, she moved a little closer even as she turned to face the hanyou. Her eyes were mixed with so many emotions that he couldn't name most of them, but he could make out confusion and defiance. Another growl worked its way out of his chest before he could stop it.

"We didn't realize anyone else was awake." Miroku said smoothly as he squeezed Kagome's hand reassuringly. "But now that you are, we can begin breakfast." He let go of Kagome's hand and got to his feet. Kagome took his lead and moved over to her sleeping bag to wake up Shippo. The kitsune crawled out of the bag slowly, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey Inu Yasha, where were you and Sango last night? You weren't here when we got back." Kagome's eyes flashed to him and she blushed slightly before quickly looking away again. No one else noticed with the exception of the hanyou. He hid the smile that her response had triggered.

"None of your business, brat."

"You are usually here with Kagome, so I thought that..." The hanyou's eyes clouded and Kagome paled slightly. Miroku looked up from the fire he had been coaxing to life. Sango wished that she had remained asleep a little longer to avoid this.

"Shippo..." Kagome called softly. The kitsune looked at her with bright green eyes, wondering why everyone was staring at him. He crawled into her lap. "Inu Yasha and I won't be spending as much time together any more."

"What did the big jerk do this time?" He bared his small fangs at the larger demon. Then his large eyes filled with tears as he looked up at her. "You aren't leaving, are you? Because of him?"

"No Shippo. I'm not going anywhere. I have other reasons to stay, right?"

"Like what?"

"Well, I still have to find the jewel shards..." her voice was low and sad, but it picked up strength as she continued on "...and we have to get rid of Naraku for Sango, Inu Yasha and Miroku. Sango needs to avenge her family and get Kohaku back. We also have to seal up that hole so that Miroku can get on with his life, right?" Everyone but the fox on her lap noticed that she didn't give the reason that Inu Yasha had to find Naraku. The silence was thick and heavy until the hanyou got up and stalked out the door. "But the main reason I have to stay is... who else would tickle you?" She attacked the little kitsune as he screamed with laughter and tried to get away. 

Miroku laughed at their antics even as he thought about her words. Remove the curse so that he could move on with his life. Did that mean with her? Hmmm.... 

"H...h...elp m...m..e!" Shippo stammered. Without thinking about it, Miroku slowly moved behind the girl and began his own tickle onslaught. She shrieked and struggled, never letting go of Shippo. They didn't notice when Sango left the hut to follow after Inu Yasha.

"Can't let you attack the defenseless, Kagome. It is my duty to protect them. What kind of monk would I be, if I didn't?" He asked between bursts of laughter. She couldn't reply. She was breathless, not only from laughing but from his closeness. She stopped tickling Shippo and he crawled out of her grasp. He was watching them closely, when a knowing look dawned on his face.

"Hey Kagome?" Shippo whispered. Unfortunately, like all children, their whispers are never quiet. In fact, they usually draw more attention than if they had just spoken in their normal voices. "I think that Miroku likes you." Both adults stopped in mid-laugh and stared at each other in wide eyed amazement. Miroku's hands remained at her waist although they stopped their motion. A slow smile spread across the monk's face.

"You are very observant Shippo." The little demon puffed up with pride.

"I know. So how much do you like her? Do you love her?" At Kagome's sharp intake of breath he looked down into her eyes and saw that while she was blushing, she also seemed extremely interested in his answer.

"Would that bother you if I did?" He asked the kitsune, although his full attention was focused on the girl in front of him. At the slight shake of her head which he didn't think that she was even aware of, he breathed a sigh of relief. Miroku realized that the kitsune still hadn't answered his question. He looked at the little demon curiously and saw that he was deep in thought. Apparently he was taking this very seriously. Finally Shippo looked at him and grinned.

"Well, you are nicer to me than Inu Yasha is and a lot nicer to Kagome too. So I don't mind." He then looked toward where the food was cooking, his nose in the air. "But does that mean that you are going to stop touching other women?" the kitsune asked innocently. Miroku groaned and Kagome stared at him, seemingly even more interested in this answer than she had been in the previous one. _Out of the mouth of babes..._

"I am going to try my best Shippo." Kagome frowned and got to her feet to check on breakfast. It was ready. That was when she noticed that Sango had disappeared sometime after Inu Yasha. She headed for the door to call them for breakfast.

************************************************************************

Inu Yasha left the hut in a huff. He didn't go far though. It was still raining and he didn't want Kagome having to go out in it to find him. He knew that she would follow him, just as she always did. So he sat down in a corner of the porch and waited for her. And waited. When he finally heard the sound of the door opening he turned toward it almost eagerly. His disappointment was apparent in his sigh when he saw Sango standing there. Where was Kagome? His ears twitched and he detected the sound of her laughter from inside, mixed with that of the brat and the monk. Those very same ears flattened onto his skull.

"She isn't coming?" he asked softly. Sango shook her head. 

"Doesn't look like it. I'm sorry." He nodded and looked away from her. She saw the despair in his eyes and felt her heart go out to him. This really was eating at him. Sango reached over and laid her hand over his in a comforting gesture.

"She completely ignored me." His voice was soft and raw. 

"No, she ignored your reason. She doesn't want to acknowledge Kikyo in any way, and that is why you are looking for him. Why would you expect her to say something about it?"

"But it happened to me too."

"Inu Yasha, you never once said you wanted to find him because you were sealed to a tree. The reason you give is that you wanted to avenge Kikyo's death." He frowned.

"Isn't it all the same?"

"If you think that, you are even more of a fool than I gave you credit for." His head snapped around but he found that she was just smiling at him a little. She was trying to get him out of his morose mood, and while it hadn't worked, he appreciated the effort. She was a good friend, and he appreciated that she tried to help. He just hoped that she wouldn't be too angry when she found out about his plan. He smirked at her and squeezed her hand in thanks.

That was when Kagome walked out the door. She looked down at the pair and froze. Her face paled and then a blush rose in her cheeks. Sango pulled her hand back with a hiss, as if she had been burnt. Kagome and Inu Yasha stared at each other for a long moment, as Sango looked anxiously from one to the other. Then the girl smiled at them warmly.

"Breakfast is ready when you are." She said as she turned to enter the hut. Sango hurriedly got to her feet and followed her friend while Inu Yasha returned his gaze to the gray day. Well, he hadn't even planned that little encounter but it had worked just the same. Just wait until he put his actual plan into action... it wouldn't take long at all for Kagome to be back at his side, where she belonged.

************************************************************************

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you so much to Sandra and Paru-Chan. Those lovely reviews are going to go directly to my head...and I am conceited enough already! I am really glad that you are enjoying it and I hope that it lives up to your high praise! 

************************************************************************

  



	5. Chapter 5

************************************************************************

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inu Yasha and company. That honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

************************************************************************

Chapter 5

The rain had stopped mid morning, and now the sun was beginning to peak through the scattering gray clouds. Inside Kaede's hut it was business as usual, although it was unusually quiet. Miroku and Kaede were crushing herbs while having a philosophical discussion that left the others with their heads spinning. Inu Yasha was sulking in the corner near the door as he watched Kagome color with Shippo. Sango was looking over her weapons, trying to find the slightest defect or smudge of dirt. Kirara was curled up at the girls side, with both of her tails flipped over her nose as she slept. Sango would reach down and stroke her back absently every once in awhile.

Kagome suddenly got to her feet and began throwing things into her pack. Inu Yasha watched her through narrowed eyes. Where did she think that she was going? The girl bent down and patted Shippo's head before speaking. The kitsune looked up at her and smiled happily before returning to his masterpiece. The picture was of their little group, or at least that was what Kagome assumed anyway. There were five figures in a field of flowers and each seemed to be wearing distinctive colors. There was a green and white blob with black hair standing beside another dark haired blob in blue...Kagome and Miroku. Off to the side was a pony tailed black blob reaching up to catch a boomerang roughly the size of a Boeing 747... Sango. One small shape with orange hair and blue clothing seemed to be chasing a white blob with two tails... Shippo and Kirara playing tag. But what made Kagome giggle was the sixth blob in red which was not on the ground so much as in it. Inu Yasha had apparently done something to deserve the dreaded word once again.

"Be good Shippo. I am going back to my own time, but I'll be back the day after tomorrow." Everyone looked up and nodded at her, with the exception of one stubborn hanyou who leapt to his feet to stand before the door with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"You aren't going anywhere, wench." He sneered. "We have a job to do or have you forgotten?" The only thing flashing through his mind was that she couldn't go. His plan wouldn't work if she wasn't there to see it. So she had to stay here, that was all there was to it. The fact that they were back on familiar ground with this argument made him feel better. He could pretend that nothing had changed.

"I haven't forgotten Inu Yasha." Kagome sighed. Why had she thought that this was going to be easy. He never let her go without a fight. "I will be back soon."

"No." He growled and placed his hands in his sleeves, turning his head away from her with his nose in the air. _Classic Inu Yasha pose_ she thought even as she felt the anger rising at his flat refusal. How could he say no, when she hadn't been asking. It had been a statement. She didn't want to 'Sit' him, after all he had been through enough emotional pain the past few days, he didn't need a backache too. But why couldn't he spare her the same courtesy, she sure didn't need a headache. That thought made her snort in derision. She couldn't believe she had just used the word courtesy in conjunction with Inu Yasha, even in her mind.

"There is something that I have to do at home. I am going!" Her voice had gotten softer but her eyes had hardened. He swallowed loudly, knowing he was pushing his luck, but he didn't want her to go. _Why did she always have to be so difficult?_

"I said no."

"Damn it Inu Yasha, you can't stop me..."

"The hell I can't!" 

"...but we both know that I can stop you." She was clenching her fists, trying to resist the urge to 'Sit' him right through the floor. _Stubborn Jerk!_

"You wouldn't_." _He was trying to hold back a smile at just how right this felt. This was the first time that she had looked him directly in the eye in almost a full day, and she was angry. She was absolutely gorgeous when angry, her cheeks flushed and her eyes sparkling like diamonds. That was one of the reasons he liked to argue with her so much.

"Try me_." _Kagome snarled. Inu Yasha took an involuntary step back. She didn't seem to be enjoying this like he was. 

Sango was watching the argument with mixed emotions. On one level, this seemed so normal and right, while on another, she just wanted to knock out the hanyou so that her friend could go home. She needed to see her family. Inu Yasha probably didn't understand that since he hadn't had one for so long, but Sango did. She would give almost anything to see her family one more time. Inu Yasha should just let her go, Kagome always managed to get through the well anyway. The exterminator sighed and shook her head. Inu Yasha was going to end up glued to the floor soon. 

Miroku finally decided that this had gone on long enough. He knew that Kagome could handle herself, but he felt he should step in. It wouldn't do to have them fighting for hours. Besides, the quicker she went, the sooner she would be back.

"Let her go, Inu Yasha." He said quietly as he stood behind Kagome and put a hand on her shoulder. She reached up and took it gratefully, while continuing to glare at the hanyou.

"This doesn't concern you, priest."

"Doesn't it?" Miroku lifted an eyebrow in inquiry. The half demon growled and turned away from the monk's calm and slightly amused eyes. He had forgotten in the familiarity of the moment, but it did concern him now. Inu Yasha sniffed and turned his nose up in the air. "Go Kagome. I hope that your tests go well. Hurry back." Miroku bent and kissed the top of her head even as he squeezed her shoulder. Kagome nodded and turned to smile at him.

"Thank you." She whispered softly as she kissed his cheek.

"Any time, Angel." He returned to Kaede's side and they took up their conversation as if nothing had happened. Kagome began to sidle past Inu Yasha with a wary glance. When she saw the sadness in his golden eyes which he tried to hide by looking away quickly, her anger melted away. She put her hand on his arm and smiled at him brightly.

"Day after tomorrow, I promise." Inu Yasha nodded but didn't say anything. That was the first happy smile that she had given him since this whole fiasco had begun. She had also tried to reassure him. His hope was rising again. Things would work out, he knew it. He watched her walk away and sighed softly.

She continued to the well, but stopped when Shippo came running after her yelling her name. He leapt into her arms and grinned up at her.

"Will you bring me something Kagome?" His turquoise eyes stared up at her lovingly and she laughed softly as she pet his head. Over the time that they had spent together, he had learned how to exploit his cute factor to the utmost.

"Don't I always, you little con artist?" He giggled and nodded. "Shippo, while I am gone, be nice to Inu Yasha, okay?" His face fell and he pouted.

"Why should I?"

"Because he is in a really bad mood anyway, and I don't want you dead when I come back. Then I would have to give your surprise to Miroku." The kitsune's eyes widened comically and he shook his head emphatically, almost dislodging himself from her arms. No one was getting his surprises but him.

"He couldn't catch me anyway... but I'll do it for you."

"Thanks Shippo. Now go back to the others, okay?" She watched him scamper back toward the village and grinned. He really was too cute.

************************************************************************

Kagome landed on the other side of the well and climbed out with a smile. She was thinking of Miroku. He hadn't tried to stop her from coming back. He had wished her luck on her tests and let her go. Of course she didn't have any tests this time, but it was the thought that counted. Too bad Inu Yasha couldn't do the same. Why did he always have to make such a federal case out of everything? It was only a day and a half after all.

"I'm home!" She cried as she entered the house. Only silence greeted her. On the kitchen table she found a note that said that her family had gone away for the weekend. She sighed. Well, they never knew when she was going to pop out of the well, so why should they have to stay here all the time? At least she was home.

Home. For some reason this wasn't the place that her mind conjured up when she thought of that word any longer. Now she saw a small village and smelled fresh air. She loved her soft bed and the comfort of a hot bath whenever she wanted one, but they didn't compare to the sound of the fire at night and a canopy of stars twinkling overhead. Her family was here, and that was all that called her back to this time now. The friends that she had in this time, were now more like acquaintances. She didn't feel like she had anything in common with them any longer. Not to mention the fact that they were always trying to set her up with Hojo. She groaned at the thought of the young man who was so caring, considerate and clueless. He just didn't seem capable of taking a hint.

If there was one thing she didn't need in her life, it was another problematic man.

With that, her thoughts once again turned to a handsome monk, and she blushed. Apparently her heart had made its final choice without consulting her, but she couldn't stop the occasional flares of emotion for the hanyou that had held her heart for so long. She knew that Miroku liked her but he hadn't told her that he loved her. In fact, the closest he had come was to ask SHIPPO if he would mind if Miroku were in love with her. Shouldn't he have asked her? Why Shippo of all people? Well, she hadn't exactly let on to her own feelings either, so she couldn't get too upset with him.

Upset. _Why does that word always lead back to Inu Yasha?_ she thought, and she could hear the sarcasm even in her mind. What was she going to do about him? He knew that she was with Miroku now, but he was acting as if nothing had changed. How could she convince him that she had meant it when she had said that they could be nothing more than friends. She didn't want to hurt him any more, but how could she do that and yet still follow her heart's decision? When he saw her and Miroku together, his eyes filled with pain and sadness. There had to be a way for them all to be happy...

And this was the reason that she had come home. She needed to do some deep thinking, and she couldn't do that with all the distractions in the past. With her family gone, it would provide her with the silence that she needed. She had been sorry that they weren't here, but they would be back tomorrow according to the note and she could see them then. So she would think over the changes that had happened in her life, and make sure that she was happy with her choices. She would also consider making bigger ones. But that could wait for the time being...now was time for a hot bath...with bubbles!

************************************************************************

After Kagome had left, Miroku hadn't been able to stay in the hut for long without her. He felt too closed in. A walk would help he was sure. So he had walked out into the strong spring sunlight, with no destination in mind. He was replaying the conversation with Shippo this morning. There was only one reason he had asked the kitsune if he would mind if he was in love with the girl. The little fox had adopted the girl as his new mother, and he could make Miroku's life hell if he wasn't happy. Look at all the trouble he caused Inu Yasha. Since he now knew that Shippo didn't object, he should tell Kagome how he felt. The unconscious shake of her head when he had asked Shippo had given him the knowledge that she wouldn't object either.

But there was still the unanswered question of how she felt for the hanyou. What if he told her of his love but she couldn't return the words? What if she told him that she was still completely in love with Inu Yasha? He was afraid of that answer more than anything else, with the exception of Kagome being consumed by the void. All of his hopes and dreams could be shattered along with his heart, never to be rebuilt.

He suddenly realized where his feet had taken him and he shook his head with a rueful smile. He was in the clearing that kept the well. He had come to the place that his Angel would return without even thinking about it. A day and a half had never seemed like such a long time until you were waiting for your heart to return to you. Now he understood all the times that Inu Yasha had been here, pacing...waiting for her to return. It was something that you couldn't help.

With a sigh, he sat down, closed his eyes and leaned back against the well. His mind drifted off onto memories of the kisses that they had shared. That led to thoughts of her dream, and a goofy smile spread across his face. Maybe some day he could make that dream come true. She had said that it was a 'very good' dream. He groaned and shifted his position slightly. It was going to be torture waiting for her to come back... especially if Inu Yasha kept glaring at him from the branch of that tree. Miroku sighed heavily and opened his eyes again.

"What do you want Inu Yasha? Why don't you come down?"

"Feh. Think I will stay where I am."

"Fine, then stop looking at me." Miroku closed his eyes again, knowing that the hanyou would break the silence when he was ready.

"Why did you let her go so easily? I thought that you loved her."

"I do. And what gave you the impression that it was easy? I'm here, aren't I?" He frowned and opened his eyes once again. He watched as a white cloud passed overhead. "Besides, she said that she wanted to go. How would forcing her to stay prove my love?"

"What if she doesn't come back?" Inu Yasha asked softly. That had always been his greatest fear. She was usually angry when she left and that had added to his terror that she would never return. Its hard to believe that anyone would willingly want to come back to an era that was infested with demons. Its even harder to believe when there is an irate kitsune chomping on your ears, screaming about how much of a jerk you are and how Kagome wouldn't come back and it would be all your fault. It also didn't help that he knew the fox was right.

"She said that she would, so she will. It never crossed my mind that she wouldn't." Miroku looked at the tree where he knew the hanyou was concealed. "She always comes back. I trust her, why can't you?" There was no reply from the tree. After a few moments it was clear that there wouldn't be. Miroku shrugged and lapsed into deep meditation.

Inu Yasha stared down at the composed face of the monk and grimaced. How did he always seem to get the last word? And how did he make them sting so much? _I trust her, why can't you..._


	6. Chapter 6

************************************************************************

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inu Yasha and pals. That honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

************************************************************************

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, this is the last chapter before Inu Yasha's plan finally comes into play...it took a while to build up to it, and by now I am sure you know what it is. As always, read and enjoy. = D

************************************************************************

Chapter 6

Sango found herself sitting back at the stream where she and Inu Yasha had spoken the night before. She found the burbling stream relaxing, and she needed to calm her stormy emotions. With a sigh, she drew her knees up to her chest, rested her arms on them and dropped her forehead down onto her forearms.

__

So we will stand by and let those we love, love someone else. This was the phrase that was causing so much turmoil. Love. She had loved her family. She had loved her village. She now loved her friends. But romantic love she had no experience with, and could only base her feelings on those that she saw acted out around her. Had she been falling in love with the monk? Her feelings for him had been changing into something new, but it didn't hurt her to see him with Kagome now. But she did feel a sense of loss. Inu Yasha on the other hand was in constant pain and he was covered in an almost tangible cloud of misery. Miroku had never made her feel calm, in fact there was always the constant anxiety that she would find a hand that did not belong to her, somewhere that did. When he smiled at Kagome, the girl glowed. Somehow Sango didn't feel that she had done the same, usually she had been more flustered and unsure of his motives.

Sango was so swept up in her own inner contemplation that she didn't notice that she was being watched by a pair of golden eyes. He had come here to get away from the monk who didn't seem to have any intention of moving from the well. He hadn't expected to find anyone here. He was trying to escape from his own nagging mind, and it seemed that Sango was having the same kind of problem. He was torn between leaving her to deal with this on her own, and returning the kindness she had shown him that afternoon. Besides, he had to get more used to her company, because when Kagome came back tomorrow, his plan would be going into effect. That forced him to move to the huntress and sit down beside her.

She lifted her head and looked at him with a leery expression. She really hoped that he wasn't going to start in about the monk again. He had been ranting to her on and off all day long. Apparently Miroku had said something to him that hadn't sat well with the hanyou, and he wasn't happy about it.

"What do you want, Inu Yasha?"

"Why are you sad?" She blinked at him a few times. When had he gotten so perceptive? Or even cared enough to ask about something that did not directly concern him? "I can smell the change in your scent." His voice sounded almost defensive.

"I don't know..."

"If you won't tell me the truth then I'll leave..." He grumped as he climbed to his feet. He was surprised when she grabbed his hand and pulled him back down, but not as surprised as she was.

"Don't go." She whispered. When he had moved to leave it had occurred to her that she didn't want to be alone. His bad attitude was better than no company at all. "I was thinking about love."

"Oh." 

"That is all that you have to say?"

"You don't want my advice, do you?" He asked. The derisive amusement in his voice brought a smile to her face. He was right, love advice from him would not be a good thing. But then again, he would give her a straight answer. Inu Yasha was a lot of things, but a liar was not one of them. In fact, he told the truth even when it was painful to hear.

"Maybe I do. How do you know when you are in love?" Inu Yasha's golden eyes glazed over and he turned away from the huntress.

"Have you decided that you want the pervert after all?"

"No. I just want to know how you can tell if you are in love." The hanyou swallowed a few times, but couldn't force any words out through a throat that seemed to have become the size of a pea. "You should know, you've been there twice."

"I'm really not the one you should be asking about this. I didn't know until it was too late."

"Too late or not, you know. That is all that I am asking." Was she doing this to him on purpose? Making him think about things that would tear him apart? He looked at her once again and only saw curiosity on her face. No, she didn't know. He took a deep breath, and decided to tell her what he knew.

"You are in love when nothing matters to you but her...you can't breathe when she isn't near you and you can't breathe when she is, you're stronger and yet the weakest that you have ever been and everything you do revolves around her. It tears you apart when your love is with someone else, opposite sex or not, because she is not with you. That person becomes everything that makes up your world...air, water, friend, enemy, hope, despair, strength, weakness, light..." his voice was a mere whisper as his last words left his lips, and he got to his feet. "...they become your home."

"Thank you." Only silence greeted her. She knew that it had hurt him deeply to talk about these things so openly, but he had resolved her heart's questions. She hadn't been in love with the monk. She stood and walked over to him, placing her hand on his arm and squeezing lightly. "I am sorry this hurts you so badly. But everything you said about love deals only with yourself. I know that's what I asked, but what of the reverse side of the coin?" Inu Yasha thought about what she said, but didn't understand the question. Why wouldn't the other person feel the same way? He asked as much. "Inu Yasha, how do you know when someone is in love with you?" 

For this, the hanyou had no answer. Moments or hours passed, neither was sure, but finally they began walking back to the village. The silence held and the unanswered question remained hanging in the air.

************************************************************************

On the morning that Kagome was to return, Miroku woke to the sounds of birds singing and an errant sunbeam hitting him directly in the eye. With a groan he threw an arm up to cover his eyes. He was cramped and damp from the morning dew. On his lap, under his outer robe, Shippo snorted and rolled over. He rolled off Miroku's lap and onto the ground, never waking. Miroku pulled him from his robes and pet his soft head lightly. A smile brightened his face as he remembered that Kagome would be back today.

Yesterday had been torturous. He had helped Kaede, gone berry picking with Shippo and Sango, and worked in the village garden. On one occasion he had to draw his adventurous hand back from its destination as a village girl had bent over to pick vegetables directly in front of him. With a grumble and a glare at his hand, he had looked up to find Shippo and Sango staring at him. The demon exterminator had given him a slight smile and a nod of approval before returning to her task Shippo had glared at him for a moment and then hopped over to the village girl.

"You really shouldn't bend down in front of him. He can't keep his hands to himself." the kitsune had whispered to the girl loud enough so that the monk could hear him. She glanced back at him, only to see the monk staring at his hand and muttering to himself. "You don't want him asking you to bear his child, do you?" The girl's eyes had widened and she had run off, after giving Miroku a startled glance. The monk had sighed and shook his head.

"That wasn't necessary Shippo. I didn't touch her."

"But now you don't have to worry about it any more." Shippo looked at the ground and then smiled back up at him. "Besides, I'm bored. Kagome said that I couldn't torture...I mean uh...play with Inu Yasha while she was gone."

Finally that long day had ended and Miroku had found himself back at the well at sunset. Ever since she had left, he had felt incomplete. He had tried to stay in the hut with the others, but just couldn't do it. His feet had led him back to the place where his heart would return with the sparkling eyes and brilliant smile of the girl who owned it. Not long after he had made himself comfortable, Shippo had bounded into his lap and asked if he could stay there too. Within seconds the kitsune had been asleep. However, sleep had been longer in coming to the monk, but finally it paid even him a visit.

Miroku turned his face up to the bright blue sky and grinned. Soon he would see her face and kiss those lush lips, press her small, soft body against his, bury his face in her fragrant hair...and go take a cold bath in the stream. Yeah, that was the first order of business. With a sigh he got to his feet and adjusted his robes, then bent to scoop up the still sleeping fox. After his bath, he would eat breakfast. Kagome wouldn't be back this early anyway. He would return here in a few hours... huh, who was he kidding? He would return here as soon as he had bolted down his food. He wouldn't risk not being here when she finally returned.

************************************************************************

Kagome had been awake since dawn. The day that she had spent thinking had helped her to make a few decisions, and now she just longed to go back to the Feudal Era...to her friends and to...him. A light blush crept to her cheeks as she thought of his serene face, warm hands and soft lips. What was happening to her? Was his lechery contagious? She stumbled into the bathroom to take her last hot bubble bath for what could be quite awhile.

Yesterday she and her mother had discussed her school situation and they had decided that it couldn't hurt her to take the remaining two months off. Her grades were awful due to her constant absences, and she had given up hope of being able to pass on the following year. Maybe if she could stay in the Feudal Era for those two months, things would move along that much faster. Not that she actually believed that, but her mother seemed to buy it. 

Thing is, Kagome didn't think that she would be returning to school...ever. And this led to another major change in her way of thinking. Her future was now in the past. Once the jewel was completed, she would be staying in the Feudal Era to continue her miko training. She could do so much good there, more than she could ever hope to do here in her own time. Kagome knew that this was the right decision for her, since she had never felt even a single twinge of regret after making it. Hopefully the well would continue working so that she could visit her family, but this wasn't home any more. Home is where the heart is, and hers resided five hundred years in the past. She brushed away a stray tear as she thought of leaving her family behind, but she knew that they would accept her decision...eventually.

As she lay in the fragrant hot water her mind turned back to her main problem in the past. Miroku was her future and her love for Inu Yasha was in the past, but how did she get the hanyou to accept that? Telling him apparently didn't seem to work and showing him just hurt his feelings or worse, made him angry. There was no way that they could continue their journey with things the way they were now. If only there were a way to relieve the tension. She worried her bottom lip with her teeth. A way for them all to be happy again....

"I've got it!" she screamed in delight. Her voice bounced off the tiles, echoing around the small room. She giggled and wrapped her arms around herself in glee. Meanwhile, in the Feudal Era three people shivered as if an icy wind had blown down their spines.

************************************************************************

A.N. : Well Sandra, you did it again...inflated my ego so much that I might end up floating away before long...I am going to look like a great big balloon in a Macy's parade (preferably Underdog...I used to love that cartoon although that probably just dated me a bit). LOL! And how exactly did you know that chocolate was my greatest motivator...if you added some peanut butter to it, I would post the entire story in one shot! I was going to wait for it to arrive, but I decided against it. After all, can't have my best reviewer going into withdrawl! Oh yeah, as you can see there will be more cuddly moments... Kagome won't be going home again any time soon! = D

************************************************************************

  



	7. Chapter 7

************************************************************************

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inu Yasha and pals. That honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. 

************************************************************************

AUTHOR'S NOTE: From here on out, it should be a little lighter but I can never leave angst behind for long. After all, fate is rarely kind and Murphy rules supreme. **MURPHY'S LAW: Whatever can go wrong...will! **I hate Murphy...I think that he is stalking me. But enough of that. Read and Enjoy! = P

*****************************************************************************************

Chapter 7

When Kagome popped her head out of the well, she wasn't surprised to be bombarded by a small furry missile screaming her name at the top of its lungs. She wasn't surprised to see Inu Yasha lounging on a tree branch waiting for her return. She wasn't surprised when Sango flashed her a warm smile from beneath the tree in which Inu Yasha sat. What did surprise her was that Miroku wasn't there to greet her. She glanced around the clearing and felt the disappointment surge when she saw that he really wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Sango saw her friend's looks and the expression on her face, and tried to hide the grin that had snuck up on her. Kagome seemed so upset that the monk wasn't there. Their relationship was getting stronger with every moment that passed. She got to her feet and walked over to the younger girl.

"He is with Kaede in the village. One of the men was attacked by a small demon a short while ago and he is there."

"What about the demon."

"Its dead. No worries." Sango smiled at her best friend and brushed her knuckles on the front of her kimono. "Killing demons is what I do." Kagome punched her lightly in the arm and giggled.

"Thanks Sango."

"Its my job."

"That isn't what I am talking about and you know it."

"Yeah, but its fun to fluster you. Now come on, lets go." Kagome nodded and hefted her pack. When they reached Inu Yasha's tree, she looked up at him and smiled sweetly. 

"I told you I would be back."

"Feh." He looked away from her but felt his heart lighten. She looked so happy. Sango did too, now that he thought about it. He jumped down and took her pack from her.

"Thanks." He just turned away and began walking. Phase one of the plan was going into action now. BE NICER! Okay, so it wasn't a big step but it was in the right direction. Maybe that time away from here had been what she needed. She seemed to be back to her normal self and she was treating him just like she used to. He was now far enough ahead of the two girls that he could heave a sigh of relief without worrying that they would hear.

"Kagome!" A blue blur rushed past him and swept Kagome off of her feet. She squealed and laughed as she was spun about. Inu Yasha turned around glaring at the monk.

"Shippo, my how you have grown." Kagome giggled.

"Yes, I have." Miroku puffed out his chest proudly and smiled at her. They stared at each other for a moment and then began to laugh. Sango joined them. Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder and tugged at her hair.

"Kagome, that isn't me! That's Miroku."

"Oh really? I thought that you were the only one that launched themselves at me when I came back." Miroku looked sheepish but couldn't dampen the million watt smile that threatened to swallow his face.

"Things change." he said softly. " I am just very glad that you are back. I missed you."

"I'll say he did. He slept by the well for both nights." Kagome raised an eyebrow and looked up at him with a smirk.

"And I guess I imagined the furry little lump in my robes, right Shippo?" The little kitsune looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Of course I was. I am starting to worry about you Miroku. First you think that you are me and then you can't remember that I was here keeping you company. Maybe he's sick Kagome." The little fox suddenly looked at her with bright eyes and licked his lips. "So what did you bring me?"

"Its in my bag Shippo. Sango will give it to you as soon as you get back to the village. Its right on top." She looked at the exterminator, who nodded, although she looked a little puzzled. "I have to talk to Miroku... alone." Her tone seemed so serious. The monk's smile dimmed even as the hanyou's began. _Was she going to tell him that she had made a mistake? _each wondered, having very different reactions to that thought.

"Okay. Come on Shippo, lets see what you got this time." She smiled at her friends and removed Shippo from Kagome's shoulder. "Take your time." She then walked over to where Inu Yasha stood, still watching the couple. With a rough shove, she turned the hanyou around and then began pushing him back toward the village. "That is a private discussion Inu Yasha." They could hear his protests for a few minutes, and Kagome shook her head. She turned her attention back to the monk and blinked a few times. He seemed pale and dazed, his eyes wide and glassy.

"**Are **you sick, Miroku?" She pulled him over to a fallen log and made him sit down. She knelt in front of him and felt his forehead with the back of her hand. He didn't feel warm, so she tried her mother's method and pressed her lips to his forehead. He expelled a shaky sigh and she drew back.

"Maybe just a little heartsick, Angel." he whispered. He could feel his heart slowly splitting apart, and he couldn't look into her eyes. How could he go from the heights of joy to the depths of despair so quickly and hope to survive?

"Oh, I thought that you were glad to see me." The confusion was apparent in her voice. She looked away from him. What had happened in the past few minutes to bring about this change in his behavior?

"Can we just get this over with Kagome?" he asked. His voice came out much harsher than he had planned. From the corner of his eye, he saw her flinch. He turned toward her and saw the same kind of hurt and shock that she had worn after her fights with Inu Yasha and he cursed himself. Damn, he didn't want to hurt her. He was supposed to help heal her heart, not deepen the wounds. He couldn't stop himself from reaching out and pulling her into his warm embrace. He couldn't stand to be the cause of her pain...ever. "I'm sorry Angel."

"Its okay, Miroku." She turned to him and searched his eyes with her own. "What happened? Why are you acting like this so suddenly?"

"I don't know how to act. I have never been in love before, and never had my heart broken before either." Her eyes widened and he realized what he had said. Now his eyes widened and he began to panic. Was there any way to reverse time or just wipe out her memory of the last few minutes? If she was about to break his heart, this wasn't the time to tell her that! They stared at each other for several long moments in complete silence.

"You are in love?"

"For quite some time."

"With me?" He sighed and rolled his eyes, but didn't reply. "Oh." The next thing he knew, he was lying on his back with her on top of him, as she pressed light kisses all over his face. Was he having another fantasy? No, this seemed to real. What the hell, he thought as he caught her lips and kissed her deeply. If this was a fantasy or not, there was no use in wasting the opportunity. When they finally broke apart, they were panting for breath but smiling at each other once again. "I don't want to break your heart, ever. I want to keep it safe. Why would you think otherwise?"

"You said that we had to talk." She stared at him as if he had lost his mind and then began to laugh. He watched her curiously, but all he could hear was her saying that she wanted to keep his heart safe. That she didn't ever want to break it. It wasn't exactly a declaration of love, but it was close. After a few moments of watching her lips move, it occurred to him that she had been saying something so he decided to pay closer attention. When he did, he figured that he must have heard her wrong.

"I'm sorry. What did you just say?"

"I said, we should fix up Inu Yasha and Sango. That will solve all of our problems." She gave a self satisfied nod. Now it was his turn to stare at her as if she had gone mad. For her to say that, and think it was a good idea, there was no doubt in his mind that she truly had gone insane. And he knew that he must be in love when he heard himself agreeing to help.

  
************************************************************************

AN: I am so sorry, I didn't realize that it had been so long since my last update. I got a review on MediaMiner that made my head spin...she told me that I was wasting her time, and it made me wonder if I was. I went back and re-read it and decided that I liked it, so I'm going to continue. So please forgive me everyone, I will try to do better this time. Just a warning though, I am going on vacation for a week so it might be a little while.

Sandra: Please don't cry any more. I will do my best, I promise. Hope there were enough "cute" moments for you. ; ) And I am still waiting for an update of Methusula!

Tokyo Nights: Too confusing? Yikes, didn't mean for it to be that, but I really enjoyed the other adjectives. My head is beginning to swell again. But thank you so much and I hope that you continue to enjoy it!

Laraina: Yep, we are going to have some matchmaking going on, and Inu Yasha is beginning his "plan". Things should get interesting. = P

Murr: Your wait is now over! There will be mushy moments to come, I promise. Can't let everyone hanging. Thanks for hanging in there with me!

************************************************************************


	8. Chapter 8

************************************************************************

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inu Yasha and company. That honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

************************************************************************

Chapter 8

Inu Yasha was staring at the door waiting for Kagome to come back. _What could be taking her so long anyway?_ Finally he heard the sound of running feet and panted breath, just before her sweet fragrance reached his keen nose. She burst through the door, her eyes searching the dim room until they almost audibly clashed with Inu Yasha's stare. After a deafening silence that lasted an unknown amount of time, Kagome threw herself across the room with a sob. He met her in the middle, wrapping her in his strong arms even as he buried his nose in her hair. The past days of torment disappeared as if they had never happened, now that she was in his arms where she belonged.

"Inu Yasha, I'm so..."

"We both made mistakes Kagome." he interrupted softly. "But everything is okay now. We're together, and nothing will change that ever again." He lowered his head to capture her lips in their first soul-searing kiss. The world around them faded so that he was aware of nothing but the girl in his arms....and the whining kitsune brat who was going to die, slowly and painfully, for interrupting his fantasy. 

Sango had been watching the hanyou, ever since he sat down directly across from the door. He was waiting for Kagome to return, that much was obvious, but why did he seem so happy? A foul mood would have been expected, especially after the little reunion scene that they had witnessed. Now her best friend was out in the forest "talking" with a man who was known for his roaming hands and perverted turn of mind. And yet, here Inu Yasha sat, glassy eyed and smiling. For the first time in days, he was smiling. In fact, his large, dopey smile was making her uneasy. She thought that he had given up on Kagome, but now she had to wonder what was running through that demon mind. Well, if she had to take him to task again, so be it. But she was a little disappointed in him just the same.

Inu Yasha opened his eyes to glare at the fox brat, only to find himself staring into Sango's warm brown eyes. They looked slightly disappointed, and he got the impression that she knew exactly what he had been day dreaming about. He frowned and blushed slightly. Shippo was still unaware that he had an audience.

"Kagome told me to be good while she was gone, and I was, even though it was really hard. And really boring. But she's back now, and he is so out of it....it would be really, really easy to..." When she shook her head in disapproval, Shippo wrinkled his nose at the exterminator. "...besides, that smile is starting to scare me!"

"You haven't seen scary yet, runt." Inu Yasha growled as he lunged for the kit. Shippo squealed and jumped onto Sango's shoulder for protection. "Get over here brat!"

"Yeah, sure dog boy. Let me go boil myself in Kaede's stew first!" He rolled his eyes and glared at him. 

"Shippo, why don't you see what Kagome brought you?" The fox's face lit up and he jumped down from her shoulder, unable to restrain himself from sticking his tongue out at the older demon first. He raced over to the large yellow bag, being sure to give the now fuming hanyou a wide berth. Out of the bag came two white sticks, a ball of twine and a square of bright yellow fabric. Shippo looked into the bag again, but the next thing was a load of ramen, so this had to be his surprise.

He laid the items carefully out on the floor and looked down at them. What was he supposed to do with this stuff? Well, Kagome must have thought that he would like it, and he wasn't going to hurt her feelings by letting her know that he didn't. So he sighed deeply and reached down to wrap the fabric around his small body. Then he took the two sticks and began to poke the ball of twine dejectedly. This wasn't much fun. "I'd rather have candy." he mumbled as he whacked the ball of twine harder than he meant to and it flew into Sango's lap.

The exterminator couldn't hold back her laughter any longer. Poor Shippo, he tried so hard, when it was obvious that he didn't know what he had. She saw that Inu Yasha was watching her with a raised brow.

When he had heard the exterminator laugh, Inu Yasha looked up, startled. Her laughter sounded like the tinkling of silver bells. She should definitely laugh more often. It was a heart lifting sound. Strange that he had never noticed that before.

"Come here Shippo." Sango said softly, with a smile. He walked over to her, his chin on his chest, the very picture of misery. "Do you know what you've got?"

"A cape and a ball of string."

"No silly, its a kite. Kagome had to take it apart so that she could fit it into her bag."

"A kite? Really? I have my very own kite?" The little fox danced around for a moment before he stopped and cocking his head to the side, looked at her quizzically. "So what's a kite? Is it better than candy?"

"Don't you know anything brat?"

"How am I supposed to know about things that I never saw before, Inu Yasha?" Shippo asked patiently.

"Come here and I'll show you runt."

"I don't think you know either. You just want me to come closer so you can hit me." But he edged closer just the same. He wasn't expecting Inu Yasha to yank on the fabric, and went spinning across the room. When he finally came to a stop, he swayed for a moment before plopping down on the floor in a boneless heap.

"Hmph. I do too know what a kite is, brat." The hanyou worked with the delicate fabric gently, being careful not to tear it with his claws. 

"Well, no one has told **me** what a kite is yet, and its **MY** present!" Shippo huffed as he got to his feet unsteadily and crossed to where the others sat. He looked down at the diamond shape in the hanyou's lap curiously. Strangely, Inu Yasha seemed to like it. A lot.

Inu Yasha gently traced his fingers over the taut fabric. It was bringing back memories of a picnic he had shared with his mother when he was no older than Shippo. He hadn't been careful then and had torn the silk. He had burst into tears and buried his face in his mother's lap. She had stroked his ears and told him that it wasn't something to cry over. Accidents happened and most of the time they could be repaired, just like the kite. She had fixed it with one of her scarves, and it had flown just as high as it had before he ripped it. That patched kite had become his favorite toy. And now it seemed to apply to his life again. Just looking at the toy in his hands made his hope climb into the clouds, where the kite would soon be.

Sango wondered what memory had softened his expression and clouded his eyes. She knew that it must have been about his mother, it was the only time he ever looked so vulnerable. She could understand, she was sure that she wore the same expression whenever she thought about her brother.

"Inu Yasha?" she said softly as she reached out to touch his hand.

"I haven't held a kite for years. Not since..."

"WHAT THE HELL IS A KITE?" Shippo demanded at the top of his lungs. He was tired of being ignored and if Inu Yasha liked it, it must be a good present. Even if it really didn't seem like it. Sango sighed for the lost moment of insight into Inu Yasha's life, but couldn't be angry with the kitsune. He was just too cute standing there glowering at them with his tiny hands on his hips, his little fangs poking out of his mouth and one foot tapping impatiently.

"I'll show you. Although there isn't much wind today." Without another word he got up and left the hut, carrying the yellow diamond carefully. Shippo scampered out at his heels. _What did the wind have to do with kites?_ Sango got to her feet and followed after them. 

"Help me." Inu Yasha said, as he glanced at the huntress. Her mouth fell open in shock. Who did he think he was talking to?

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Feh. Don't help then. I'll do it myself." he grumbled. He wanted it to be airborn, and when Kagome came back and saw him being nice to Shippo, it would be an added bonus. He was a little upset that Sango didn't want to participate, but he shrugged it off. Inu Yasha held up the kite as he tested the wind, while Shippo looked at his surprise dubiously.

"I still think candy would have been better!"

************************************************************************

Miroku was pacing in front of the fallen log on which Kagome still sat, her chin cupped in her hand. How had he let himself be talked into this. Setting up Sango and Inu Yasha had to be the stupidest thing he had ever heard of, and yet he had agreed to it. What was he thinking? A better question would be which part of his body had been doing the thinking? Obviously it hadn't been his brain. Maybe he could change her mind... but how? Hmm... perhaps sympathy?

"You do realize that he'll kill me if he finds out about this, don't you?"

"Uh-huh." He blinked at her in disbelief. That definitely was not the answer that he had been looking for. "Miroku I..."

"Are you trying to get me killed?"

"What?" She looked up at him in confusion. She hadn't really been paying attention to what he was saying. She was trying to decide if she should tell him how she felt about him or if she should wait. He had blurted out his feelings, but she wasn't sure about giving her own away just yet. Maybe it was too soon and he would think that she was on the rebound. Actually, she might be rebounding, but this felt so right. Just as she had made up her mind to tell him, he said something about her trying to kill him.

"Do you want me dead?"

"I'm sorry, but you lost me. Why would I want you dead?"

"When Inu Yasha finds out about this plan of yours, he **will** kill me."

"Oh, now I get it." He opened his mouth to say something, but realized he didn't have a coherent thought in his head at the moment. He blinked at her a few times and then looked at the ground with a frown. She seemed distracted, and a little confused. And now he was confused. "Don't worry about Inu Yasha. He won't find out. I hate to say it, but if it doesn't concern jewel shards or ...." her voice trailed off and she shook her head sharply. "...well, anyway, he is completely oblivious to everything else. I'm more concerned about Sango, especially since I don't have a subduing spell for her." Miroku slapped a hand to his forehead and groaned. He was a dead man walking, in more ways than one. He rubbed his head, just thinking about the possibility.

"So what do you have planned?"

"Do I have to think of everything?"

"It is your idea, Angel." he reminded.

"Well, its gotta be subtle. First of all, I guess we have to get them to spend more time together. But we don't want Sango to get suspicious."

"What if we just disappear into the woods every once in awhile for some _alone_ time?" He winked at her and smiled. "That would benefit all of us."

"How?" He had been hoping she would ask that. He moved quickly, leaning down and taking her lips in a heated kiss. This time he kissed her with all the pent up passion he had been holding back, and pulled her close enough to feel her quickening heart beat, which was now racing just as rapidly as his own. When they finally broke apart, she looked up at him with starry eyes. "Yeah, beneficial." She turned away from him and toward the shrieks that were coming from the village. It sounded like hysterical laughter. " Just like my dream..." she murmured softly, as she touched her lips lightly.

"What was that?" He asked with a grin. He had actually heard her just fine, and now he knew who she had been dreaming about. One day, it wouldn't be just a dream any longer. But he had to make sure that the hanyou was out of the picture completely, and if he was involved with someone else... Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all, as long as he managed to come out of it alive. He unconsciously rubbed his head again and grimaced.

"Oh, nothing." She said with a blush. "Lets go see what's going on."

"Okay, Angel. So... When are we going to give them some alone time?" He asked as he looked down at her. She met his eyes with a smile.

"Soon... that's a promise."   


************************************************************************

AN: Well, I decided to type up one more chapter before I left for vacation. Hopefully this will keep you all satisfied for a week or two. And I just wanted to say thank you all for your support, it really does mean a lot. 

Sandra: I love your essays...they make me chuckle and brighten my days! They also make me write ( I don't want to say better...) more attentively... since I know that you are reading so carefully! As for the trip to Japan, I am up for it just give me time to pack my bags and find any persuasion devices that I can come up with! LOL. Oh yeah, Shippo says that you can borrow him any time you want, just be sure to have plenty of chocolate handy! = P

Novelty Sheep: Chaos...yeah, that sounds like fun! I think that there is plenty of that on the menu. By the way, I love that name! Makes me think of those Sealy Sheep, and they just crack me up. 

Murr: I am glad that you are still enjoying it! Mush is fun and there is more to come... so stay tuned.

Laraina: Don't worry, they will be together. Its getting Sango and Inu Yasha together that is the stumper. They are really stubborn! Maybe I will lock them in the hut together and just not let them out.... 

Now there is an idea. Hmmm.... I've gotta go talk to Kagome! Until the next time...


	9. Chapter 9

************************************************************************

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inu Yasha and company, that honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. The story idea, or what there is of it belongs to me. I don't own the song Man to Man either, it was done by Gary Allan although I think he wrote it for this story!

************************************************************************

AUTHOR'S NOTE 1: Well hello everyone. I know this took a little while in coming out, but it had some kinks in it that I had to work out. I hope that I succeeded, and I am sure that you all will let me know one way or the other! Just a quick note to all those who read but don't review... I hope that you enjoyed your stay and we look forward to seeing you again real soon! Those of you that did review get your mentions at the end of the chapter! No fair going there first.... CHEATERS!!! = D

************************************************************************

Chapter 9

Shippo sat on the ground at Sango's feet, his chin cupped in his hand, and a dubious frown on his face as he watched Inu Yasha struggling with the kite. None of his behavior made any sense, but the little kitsune was used to that. The day Inu Yasha made sense was the day that Naraku became a kabuki dancing sumo wrestler. Shippo shuddered at the image that flashed through his mind and returned his attention to the hanyou.

Sango saw Shippo's shudder and wondered what had caused it, but didn't have time to ask as Inu Yasha launched his first attempt to get the kite in the air. When it came crashing back to earth seconds later she hid a smirk behind her hand. The kitsune just huffed and scowled. The third attempt found Inu Yasha climbing into a tree to retrieve the kite. His curses and complaints carried clearly in the still air. This really wasn't kite weather, but Inu Yasha was just too stubborn to admit defeat. By now, Shippo was giggling and Sango was no longer hiding her grin.

Inu Yasha knew that there wasn't enough wind for the damned thing to fly, but he wanted it soaring when Kagome returned to him. The stupid toy had become a symbol of his dreams. What never entered his mind was that his failures might be symbolic as well. Fate was trying to tell him something, but he was too blind to see it. He could hear the brat giggling and it just increased his desire to succeed.

When the string got tangled around his legs on the ninth attempt and dropped him to the ground on his face, everyone was laughing. Yeah, everyone. The villagers had come out to watch the spectacle of the hanyou kite flyer. By now Shippo was rolling on the ground, clutching his stomach as tears streamed down his cheeks. Even Sango was giggling. Kaede sported a huge grin and just shook her head in amazement. She had never thought that she would see the hanyou playing with a toy.

Inu Yasha was trying to ignore them, a difficult task when the crowd was so loud in its mirth. He was managing, but just barely. When he set his mind to something, there was no changing it. If Kagome had heard that, she would have clapped a hand to her forehead and given one of those nonsense replies. _Well Duh!_ What the hell did that mean anyway? He untangled the string and got to his feet, brushing the dirt off of his clothing and spitting out some gravel. This time it was going to work. He could feel it. The kite would fly, Kagome would come back and all would be right with his world. Hell, he'd even put off killing the runt for laughing at him, for awhile anyway. He turned his back on the crowd and prepared for his final attempt to get the kite into the clouds.

************************************************************************

Kagome and Miroku walked through the forest toward the village in a comfortable silence. Miroku was casting sidelong glances at her figure as he walked, his mind caught up in thoughts that it probably would be best not to share... at least not just yet. They were making progress, as that last kiss had shown, but she still wasn't ready for more. So he would have to continue to draw on that reserve of will power that he had found, although he did wonder just how deep it ran. For now, it was a good thing that he had a very vivid imagination. Although that had been known to cause some problems too.

Kagome was still pondering the dilemma she had set before them. How was she supposed to get Inu Yasha and Sango to spend more time together? The more that she thought about it, the more she saw that they really would work well together. They had quite a bit in common... from losing their mothers at a young age to having a loved one returned from the dead by the one and only demon with a monkey fetish. An idea began to form at the back of her mind, and she reached for Miroku's hand.

She was absolutely shocked when he tightened his grip for split second before suddenly pulling it back as if she had stung him. The look of pain and terror in his eyes made her stop dead in her tracks. What had she done to get that kind of reaction from him? Tears welled up in her eyes.

When he felt her hand in his, his first instinct had been to squeeze it affectionately. Then he realized which hand she had taken. He did his best to keep his curse away from people, even when gloved, as a safety precaution. Now the love of his life was separated from the void by a few beads and a scrap of cloth. Pain and terror warred within his heart. Pain from knowing that he would never be able to touch her with that hand, at least not if he could avoid it and terror because those beads could break and she would be gone from his life forever. He looked down at her and saw the tears shimmering in her eyes and his heart broke a little more. He couldn't stand her tears. It was one of the few things that he agreed with Inu Yasha about one hundred percent.

"Kagome..."

"What did I do?" she whispered brokenly, her head bent so that he could no longer look in her eyes.

"Its not you....its me." Her head whipped up at the line that was so common in her time. She saw his expression and realized that he actually meant it. She frowned in confusion. "Actually, it's this." He held up his cursed hand and clenched it into a tight fist. "I want you as far away from it as possible, which makes it really difficult, because I also want you as close to the rest of me as you can get."

"Miroku, its covered." 

"But it's still there, and I don't want you near it." He said firmly. He once again began walking in the direction of the laughter that was emanating from the village. Since his back was to her, he missed the flash of fire in her dark eyes.

"You big... jerk!" He stopped so abruptly that he almost lost his balance. _He was a jerk for wanting to protect her?_ As much as he liked...no loved women, he would NEVER in a thousand years understand them. "How dare you make a decision like that for me, and just expect me to follow meekly along with it? I can make my own choices. I put up with that enough for one lifetime with Inu Yasha. I refuse to do it again!" She stamped her foot in anger.

"Kagome, I just want you to be safe."

"I am safe. I'm always safe when I 'm with you. And I know that you wouldn't put me in danger purposely, but face it, every day of our lives here is dangerous. I can die in a lot of different ways, and if that is going to happen, then I want to live fully before then. I can't do that if you block me out of parts of your life."

"Big speech for such a little girl." He said with a wry grin. He saw her eyes narrow dangerously, and was very glad that she didn't have a subduing necklace for him. He would be in one very deep hole. Hopefully, the thought would never occur to her to get one either. 

Kagome didn't say a word, just stormed past him. _Damn, how had such a nice walk gone so horribly wrong in mere seconds_? He should have known the forceful approach would have been the wrong one to take. He reached out and caught her elbow. "Do you know what it would do to me if I lost you because of this?" He asked softly. His voice broke and his eyes dropped away from hers.. Kagome reached out and tilted his head so he was once again looking her in the eye.

"You won't . I'm not going anywhere for a long time, so you better get used to it." She reached down and took his gloved hand slowly, feeling him flinch, but he didn't pull away from her. She raised it to her lips and placed a gentle kiss on the glove, directly over the center of the void. "You can't stop me, Miroku. And you can't make my decisions for me, especially when they are this important. Sadly, this is a big part of your life, which makes it a big part of mine now. You share everything with the person that you love, whether good or bad, right?" She smiled up at him and he sucked in a deep breath, feeling almost as if he had been punched in the gut. He swallowed a few times, and tried to say something, anything, but the most that he managed was a pitiful little squeak. Had she meant what he thought she had? _Oh please, don't let me have misunderstood._

"Did you just...are you...what did?"

"I'll make it simple for you. I love you. We're a team now." His eyes lit up but she held out a hand in a stop gesture. "But you will not run my life like some kind of...of... man!" He blinked at her for a minute, and then realized that she had just insulted his entire gender. He shrugged it off, as a whole, they probably deserved it. He gathered her into a tight hug, spinning her around until she was giggling helplessly once again.

"I love you too, Angel." He whispered as he kissed her gently. Then he set her back on her feet. They started their walk again, both of them grinning foolishly. 

***********************************************************************

When they reached the village, there was quite a crowd gathered, laughing hysterically at something that they couldn't see. Kagome stood on her tip toes and looked around for Sango or Kaede, bobbing and weaving trying to get a glimpse of what was going on. Miroku pulled on her arm and led her over to the two women. Shippo was rolling on the ground clutching his stomach as tears streamed down his cheeks from his helpless laughter. 

Miroku pulled Kagome back against him and she rested her head against his shoulder. After the argument and her confession, he found that he couldn't stop touching her. He just had to be sure that she was real. He knew that they were probably going to argue about his hand again, but he pushed it out of his mind. Maybe they could just discuss it, although knowing Kagome, it would probably be a very loud, heated discussion. But the making up almost made his ringing ears worth it.

"What's going on, Sango?" At the sound of her friend's voice, the exterminator pulled her eyes away from the entertainment and grinned at her. _My, don't they look cozy_. She could tell that something had happened from their flushed cheeks and silly grins, but before she could comment, Shippo interrupted.

"Kagome, it IS better than candy...well, maybe not chocolate. But its close." His smile was so wide, it seemed to eat up most of his face. "Anything that makes Inu Yasha look like an idiot is okay with me. I've never had so much fun."

"What?"

"Just watch!" Sango said as she pointed down the dirt road. Kagome's gaze followed in that direction. There she saw Inu Yasha picking himself up off the ground, the kite that she had brought Shippo in his hands. So that's what Shippo was talking about.

Inu Yasha ran along the ground lightly, and when he thought that he had enough speed, he put all of his strength into throwing the kite into the air, away from him. It glided along, gradually gaining altitude, and his hopes rose with it. Unfortunately, Fate had tired of subtlety and decided to show the hanyou what she thought of his plan. A huge gust of wind, the first of the day, struck the kite, causing it to turn around and plunge towards the ground. It struck the hanyou between the eyes hard enough to drop him to the ground once again. This time he landed on his back, staring up at the clouds that now seemed to be mocking him.

The shrieks of laughter began again, louder than ever. This time it got to him. He spun around with a snarl, only to gasp when he saw Kagome and Sango laughing. Worse, Kagome was wrapped in the monk's arms. They sure didn't look like they had "talked". If anything, they seemed closer than before.

Anger, betrayal and pain warred in his golden eyes as he glared at the girl. Kagome flinched at the emotions so clear on his face. Sango could feel the trouble brewing in the air. Their laughter stopped so abruptly that it could have been sliced off with a sword. His eyes moved slowly to the monk, who accepted his glare calmly, and only raised a questioning eyebrow in return. With a feral growl, Inu Yasha leapt off into the woods, slashing at trees as he went.

__

You think all your anger is justified

Me, I think its just your wounded pride

What did you think she was gonna do

She's a real woman, not a doormat for you

You want her back, but its too late

Why don't we just cut to the chase

Man to man, tell me the truth

Were you ever there when she needed you?

Man to man, look me in the eye

Tell me... if you really loved her why'd you make her cry

Man to man, who cheated who?

You're the one to blame tell me it ain't true

Man to man...

************************************************************************

AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: Well, what did you think? Hope it had all the elements that you wanted. Oh yeah, this is the second verse and chorus to Man to Man by Gary Allan. When I heard it, I couldn't get it out of my head and just knew that I had to use it. Now is the time for the shout outs!

EvilCacklinHippyOverlord:Wow, that's a long name! Thank you for the praise, but I am glad you decided against the ego pump... the only places I can think that it would go would be uncomfortable to say the least. *_* 

Sailor Panda: I am glad that you took the time to read and review both of these...and I am even happier that you liked them. I am trying to keep them in character as much as I can, but its a little hard when they pair up with other people. As for the WAFF... it seems to be my middle name. I am extremely glad that you all seem to like it!

InuYasha: I am trying to get them together, but your namesake is really stubborn. LOL, As if we didn't know that already, right? = P

ViRgO: Glad you liked it and took the time to review! You keep reading and I'll keep writing...deal?

Sandra: @_@ I think that this is the longest one yet! I may just gather them all up and publish them as a story... it would probably be longer than anything that I have ever written. But seriously, every time I see one, I get this huge grin on my face! Just a friendly warning though---inhaling stories can be bad for your health. Stick with Clinton's philosophy... "I never inhaled." Sorry, I seem to be losing my mind. But I have now accomplished one of my goals, if I've managed to make you feel bad (even a little) for Inu Yasha.

Lilac Rose: Thank you. As always, compliments to my writing skill make me blush---not that it means to stop by any means! Just please, no ego pumps...I 'm afraid of them now. *_~

Laraina: I am trying to keep away from the locked room scenario if possible...but you never know. If Inu keeps dragging his feet.... * Author hides huge padlock behind her back and whistles innocently while pushing away a bag of goodies with her foot*


	10. Chapter 10

**********************************************************************

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inu Yasha and pals. That honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**********************************************************************

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is just a short one, because I realized it had been awhile, but I don't have much time. I didn't want you to forget about me though! I am working on the idea for another one, but I can't get some things to pan out the way that I want them to....ah the burden of imagination! = D

**********************************************************************

Chapter 10

The group of five friends looked in wide eyed wonder at the path of destruction left by one very angry hanyou. The rest of the crowd had silently dispersed like smoke before a strong wind. No one wanted to be around for the wrath of Inu Yasha. Even the trees would have moved if they had been given the option. They were quiet as they listened to the sounds of Inu Yasha's progress gradually dim with distance.

Sango felt guilt wash over her when she realized that she hadn't been a very good friend to him. She should not have laughed, even though it was the funniest thing that she had seen in ages. She knew how fragile his ego was at this point in time, but that hadn't stopped her. What really made her stop to think was the pang of some unnamable emotion when she had seen the pain in his eyes. She had never felt like that before. But there was no time to think about that now, she had to go after him. Unfortunately, Kagome seemed to have the same idea, because she began to move in the direction of the devastated forest.

"No, Kagome. I don't think its a good idea for you to go after him." She said as she laid a hand on her arm. Miroku was nodding and had hold of her other elbow. "You might just make him more..." She groped for a word that wouldn't make the girl feel worse than she already did, but came up blank. Kagome was going to feel awful no matter what, its just the way that she was. "...upset."

"Sango is right, Angel." Miroku said softly. "He has obviously been thinking the same thing that I was, when you said that you wanted to talk to me alone."

"What is it with you men? Don't you ever just talk to women unless you are going to break their hearts?" Kagome sputtered. Her anger died almost as soon as it had appeared. She felt too rotten to be angry. Somehow she had hurt Inu Yasha again, and at this rate, they would never be able to be just friends.

"It would explain the strange grin that was plastered on his face the entire time that you were gone." 

"Yeah Kagome, it was really scary too! Inu Yasha should definitely NOT smile. I thought that he was going to eat me or something." Kagome frowned down at the kitsune, but he looked so earnest that she couldn't stop the slight smile that tugged at her lips.

"But I can't just let him go off like that. What if..." She didn't finish the thought but they knew what she was thinking. What if Inu Yasha lost control of himself. He could be a danger to everyone, including himself. "Its my fault..."

"No, it isn't. You told him how you feel, and haven't given him any mixed signals. It is all in his mind. But if you went running after him, it might give him an excuse to keep hoping." Sango smiled at her friend and patted her arm. "I'll go after him."

"But if he has...changed, I am the only one that can work the necklace. Besides, he's my friend, no matter how strained things might be between us right now."

"You seem to forget that I can take care of myself, and I'll take Kirara with me as a precaution. I'll let him know that you are concerned...in a friendly manner only. Don't worry so much." She smiled at the younger girl. "I'll be back later." She whistled and Kirara appeared, changing to her large form just before reaching the exterminator. Sango easily swung onto her back and waved at her friends before urging the fire cat to follow the carnage that the hanyou had left behind on his rampage.

She wasn't worried about Inu Yasha changing to his full demon form. He still had his sword with him, and he had been upset, but not that upset. Or at least she hoped not. What WAS worrying her, was what she was supposed to say to him. _Hey, you're the idiot that can't take a hint _didn't seem like such a good way to start. For that matter, neither was _Don't you have a sense of humor? _because she was pretty sure that he didn't. She would just have to play it by ear and hope that it went well. Kirara came to a stop in a small clearing, long before Sango was ready for the approaching confrontation. She groaned before climbing off the demon's back. Kirara immediately took her small form and curled up for a nap.

"Oh, its just you." The disappointment was thick in his voice, which seemed to be coming from the upper branches of a huge tree. 

"You really need help with your social skills."

"So she isn't coming again, huh?"

"I stopped her." Inu Yasha leapt to the ground and was soon only inches from her, their noses almost touching. He was completely unaware of the menacing growl that came from his chest. His golden eyes were narrowed dangerously, but Sango just returned his gaze calmly.

"You did WHAT? How dare you meddle in our affair?"

"Hate to break it to you, but you don't have an affair. That's why I told her not to come. She was worried about you... as a friend would be. You, however, would have gotten your hopes up again, and your heart would break when you saw her and Miroku together again. And they are together. Face it Inu Yasha, she isn't yours any longer. You never wanted her when she was waiting for you." He just growled at her and turned away. "Why can't you accept that she has moved on? Maybe once you do, you can move on as well."

"We were meant to be together. She came through time to meet me! That damned monk stole her away."

"Do you have rocks in your skull?" Sango asked in exasperation. He was the densest, most stubborn man she had ever met. "She wasn't stolen away Inu Yasha. You basically pushed her at Miroku because you wanted what you couldn't have, Kikyo. Now you are doing the same thing again, and might be missing something that is right in front of your face, because you are looking over your shoulder." _Where the hell had that come from? _she wondered. _What had that meant? _She wasn't talking about herself, was she? This happened all the time, when she got angry. Things poured from her subconscious and out of her mouth. Things that she wasn't aware of even thinking. She couldn't possibly want the hanyou, could she?

"What the hell are you babbling about?" Inu Yasha asked. 

"I honestly don't know." Her confusion was apparent in her voice. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, or at least put them off for a little while. There were more pressing matters at hand. "What I do know is that you have to give up on Kagome. I've told you this before, and I guess that I'll have to keep saying it...she is happy. Let her stay that way."

"I don't know if I can." he whispered.

"I'll help you as much as I can." Sango said softly. She didn't know what she was feeling, all she knew was that his pain was making her heart ache. 

"Why would you do that?"

"That's what friends are for, Inu Yasha."

************************************************************************

"Well, this is one way to give them some alone time." Miroku said with a small grin. Kagome looked so upset, he wanted to do something to cheer her up. Sadly, that might not have been the best thing to say. Her head whipped around and she glowered at him. He swallowed nervously, but didn't drop his eyes.

"How can you think about that now? Did you see how badly we hurt his feelings?"

"What do you want to do, Angel? For us not touch when he is around? Do you want me to pretend that I don't love you? That I don't need you more than the air that I breathe?"

"Miroku..."

"Too bad. It's his own damn fault that he feels this way. I will not let him ruin the best thing that has ever happened to me. He had his chance and blew it. Now it is our turn, Kagome." His eyes were blazing with frustration and anger, but neither of them could look away. "I won't say that I don't feel badly for him, because I do, since I now know what he is missing. But if you are going to let him rule our relationship, then maybe we don't actually have one." He turned on his heel and headed for Kaede's hut without another word, and he never once looked back. Even though it had torn his heart to shreds to say them, he had meant every word that he had spoken. 

************************************************************************

AN: Hmmm....that turned out a little more angst ridden than I meant it to, hope that you all don't mind. Actually, this chapter turned out a little longer than I thought it would too---1,533 words to be exact! Not bad for a short chapter, huh? 

InuYasha- Oi, if you are more stubborn, the world better watch out! Hope you enjoyed the update!

Aphiopsyduck: Well hello there! Thanks for the reviews of Split Decision (yeah, fate does have a way of screwing things up all to often) and Playing the Fool, as well as Changing Hearts? and Second Chances. I am glad that you liked them all. As for the spell checker, would you believe that I use one, unfortunately it doesn't have the grammar check with it. It also seems to be the stupidest one on the market! It will say some things that I know are right are wrong and do just the opposite on the ones that it should pick out! ARGH...Murphy strikes again! Oh well, I will keep a closer eye out for those pesky errors, though!

Sandra: I know that you didn't review the last chapter, but I am so used to writing to you, that I thought I would do it anyway! So..., how's life? Just kidding, but I did miss your essay! ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

************************************************************************

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inu Yasha and company. That honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

************************************************************************

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, I am trying to post this, but who know if it will show up or not. When I put up the second chapter of my new one, it kept coming up CHAPTER NOT FOUND. Oh what fun. But I digress...even though its difficult. I hope that this turned out okay, it has been awhile since I delved into each of their minds, and thought that this was a good point to do so. You know, its a real mess in there.... Well anyway, read and enjoy... = D

***********************************************************************

Chapter 11

Sango slowly headed back towards the village...alone. Kirara had decided to stay with Inu Yasha. When she had left them, the little fire cat had been curled up on the hanyou's lap, purring contentedly. Inu Yasha had looked deep in thought and barely noticed her departure, even as he lightly stroked Kirara's soft fur absently.

She wasn't watching where she was headed, her gaze was focused on her feet. There were too many thoughts crowding her mind for her to also have the visual stimulation of shredded trees and smashed foliage. She didn't want to be reminded of his reaction to seeing Kagome with someone else. She also didn't want to think about the jealousy that ate at her every time that she thought of the reasoning behind the destruction. He did it all for Kagome.

Why did she feel like this now? When Kagome had taken the monk's attention away from her, Sango had felt nothing but a sneaking sense of relief and joy at her friend's newfound happiness. She could try and convince herself that she was upset at the thought of Inu Yasha ruining what it was that her friends had found, but she had never been a good liar. Especially to herself. She was jealous of what the hanyou felt for the young girl. It didn't matter that she knew Kagome didn't return his feelings any longer, just the fact that he had them, was enough to set her eye twitching.

When had this happened? She knew that she hadn't been feeling like this toward him for long...right? Her mind wandered back, pulling up flashes of watching him as they traveled. Fear when he was in danger. Protectiveness when his demon had taken over his senses completely. Warmth when they laughed over another beating given to the lecherous monk. Gods...she couldn't be in love with him, could she? She would have to know something like that, right? She better go and talk to Kagome.

That stopped her dead in her tracks. How was she supposed to bring up this subject with her. The cause of her jealousy? But how was she not supposed to talk to her best friend about her new feelings? Oh, this was just a huge mess, and instead of getting better with time, it was getting worse! She groaned loudly and clapped a hand to her forehead. 

"This has to be some sort of cosmic joke at my expense!" She grumbled as she continued on her trek back home. "Just my luck that the Gods seem to have the same a sense of humor as Inu Yasha."

************************************************************************

Kagome stood where Miroku had left her. She was torn between the two men in her life, for different reasons. Her dark eyes turned toward the devastation left in the hanyou's wake unconsciously. She was the cause of Inu Yasha's pain, and felt that she had to make it up to him. Its what she had been doing for the past two years, and old habits were hard to break. But it used to be that she went to him out of love and worry, and that would not be the case any longer. Now it was friendship and guilt. Yes, the love and worry were still there, but at a different level. The hanyou would always live in her heart as her first love, but those memories were bittersweet. Kikyo was always lingering in the shadows of his heart and mind.

Her eyes and body turned toward Kaede's hut. There was where ninety percent of her heart resided now, with the lecherous monk who had just turned his back on her. She understood his anger and frustration, but how had he walked away from her so easily? Without looking back, not even once? Had he really meant the words that he said? 

Those words had made her heart soar even as they pierced her soul. He thought that she was the best thing that had ever happened to him. That he prized her above his own life. That he LOVED her. And yet he was making her choose to stay away from her friend when he needed her most. After all that they had gone through recently....

Kagome started to see red as she stomped toward hut. How could he do this to her? Well, if he thought that he was going to get away with it, he had another thing coming. He should know her well enough by now... 

Her thoughts stopped there as her anger became stronger, pulsing with every beat of her heart. Her miko powers began to cycle up as they often did when she was upset, but she didn't pay any attention to it. She reached the hut and threw open the door with a bang, staring at the man across the room with blazing eyes. He licked his lips and swallowed nervously.

"K...Kagome?" He croaked. 

************************************************************************

Inu Yasha was petting Kirara, lost in his own thoughts. Sango was right. Damn, he hated to admit when people were right, especially if it made him wrong. He should just give up on the girl. She had made it very clear what their relationship was, and he should be glad to get even that! After all that he had put her through, he didn't deserve to be spared even a warm glance, and here he was expecting her undying love. He growled at his own stupidity.

Sango made sense, and he hated that too. How did she always manage to be right? Even about the rocks in his skull. That brought an unwilling grin to his lips. She must have them in her head as well, otherwise she wouldn't have stood there so calmly while he lost his temper. There weren't many who could claim to have done that and lived to tell about it.

__

"Now you are doing the same thing again, and might be missing something that is right in front of your face, because you are looking over your shoulder." What had she meant by that? He also hated when people talked in riddles. The monk was famous for that. He had done it when he was trying to get Inu Yasha to see the light about Kagome. Unfortunately, Inu Yasha was blind to that until it was too late. So, was there something else that he was missing now? Another growl rose in his chest.

He also hated... He stopped himself. There seemed to be quite a bit that he hated about the exterminator, so why had he been searching her out when Kagome was gone this time. He had never done it before. _True, before he had the monk to talk to_... He snorted. Not likely. He usually began talking and before long the hanyou's eyes were spinning. Most of his conversations were out of Inu Yasha realm of understanding, or he was being lectured about how badly he treated Kagome and how he shouldn't use the jewel to become a demon. Hmph...he knew both of those things on his own. Didn't need the stupid monk to tell him that.

This was giving him a headache. He didn't want to think any more. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the tree sleepily. All that he knew for sure was that Sango said that she would help him through this, and he trusted her to keep her word. His eyes flew open as that thought registered in his mind. 

************************************************************************

Miroku walked into the hut, and as soon as he was out of Kagome's line of sight, his shoulders sagged in defeat. Yes, he had meant what he said at the time, but he was already regretting it. He missed having her close to him, and they had only been apart for moments. What if she went after Inu Yasha? He knew that she felt unbelievably guilty about his reaction to their laughter. He wasn't even sure if she had thought about the fact that he seemed more angry about the fact that she was in Miroku's arms than because of their laughter.

In his arms. He heaved a heavy sigh, and chose to ignore the looks that Kaede and Shippo were sending in his direction. Not long ago she had told him that she loved him for the first time. He had never felt so light and carefree. How three simple, little words could change your whole world was a mystery. A mystery that he had never expected to come into contact with, especially not with the way that he acted. Then his Angel had done just that, because she always saw the good in people and overlooked the bad.

He groaned. That was why she had wanted to follow after Inu Yasha. Because it was the way that she was, always putting others before herself, and that was one of the reasons that he loved her. His pride and insecurity had jumped to the wrong conclusion and his mouth had followed their lead. Contrary to his words, it wasn't the hanyou that may have ruined the best thing that ever happened to him. It was him. He wouldn't be able to blame anyone but himself. No, he wouldn't let that happen.

He got to his feet and was just about to rush to the door when it flew open with a bang. He looked into the face of an avenging Angel. His Angel. Her face was pale and her eyes seemed huge and burned with anger. Her aura was visible, a bright white jumping with blue sparks, and pulsing with every beat of her heart. Miroku nervously licked his dry lips and tried to swallow the huge lump that had risen in his throat, finally managing to do so on his third attempt. Even so, all that he could manage was to croak out was her name.

"K...Kagome?"

************************************************************************

Sandra: Well hello again! As always, your essay made me chuckle. Sorry that there couldn't be any snuggles in this one....and to be honest, it ain't looking good for the next one either. Don't worry though, all will be well...eventually. As the self-proclaimed Queen of Angstiness, it can't be all fun and games. I did another happy dance (trust me, not something that you want to see) when you said that you are still feeling bad for Inu! You know, I may just send you some Pop Rocks just to see what kinda reaction I get then!! As for my other story idea, its a Rurouni Kenshin crossover---but not really. Hard to explain, without giving away plotlines. It should be fun though, I have some surprises in store!

ViRgO: Although I am sure that Kagome isn't happy with the fact that you don't like her, I am very glad that you like the story. And we are getting around to what you have been waiting for...slowly. Just trying to keep it as real as possible.

Kaylana: @_@ Was that good or bad?

Aphiopsyduck: Was this soon enough? I don't think that I have ever been to blame for something like that before...but ...I'm glad? Can't wait to read it!

Demon'sbride: Well, here you go. Hope you liked it!

Larania: Yeah, miscommunication is the bane of all relationships! If only we didn't have to talk, no? Then we would just have to show how we feel and.... Sorry about that, too much Miroku lately!


	12. Chapter 12

************************************************************************

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inu Yasha and company. That honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. The story idea is mine... I think.

************************************************************************

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am so sorry everyone. I didn't realize just how long it had been since I last updated this story. I was having trouble updating on FanFiction, so I finally gave up and was working on some other things. Unfinished Business hasn't been updated either, although the new chapter for that one should be going up tomorrow if all goes well. But that is neither here nor there. I hope that you enjoy this, and I will try to update a lot sooner! As always, read and enjoy! = D

***********************************************************************

Chapter 12

Kagome stood in the doorway, staring at the object of her ire through narrowed eyes, even as her aura circled around her like a caged animal. She never even acknowledged the other two occupants of the small hut, all of her attention was focused on the monk in front of her. Her hands were clenched into fists so tight that her nails were digging into the flesh of her palms, causing them to bleed. She was trying to keep control of her fury, but it was a close thing. 

Kaede and Shippo were staring at the young girl in awe, but for two very different reasons. Kaede was amazed at the amount of raw power emanating from the untrained miko. She could feel the pulses of power crashing against her own like ocean waves. Shippo couldn't believe just how angry Kagome was at that moment. She had never been like this before, and she had been furious at Inu Yasha more times than he could count. But none of those had been like this. What could Miroku have done to get this kind of reaction out of the usually cheerful girl? She was actually starting to scare him a little bit.

"How could you do that to me?" Kagome hissed.

"Kagome, I think that..." She threw up a hand, and a whip like strand of her power lashed out to strike him in the chest. He stumbled back a few steps, more from surprise than from pain.

"I suggest that you don't speak for the time being." Kagome ground out. This was too much for Shippo and he whimpered softly. Kagome never hurt people on purpose. He slowly made his way to her side, whining slightly, and tugged on her skirt. The miko looked down into the watery eyes of the little kitsune, and felt her anger subside when she saw the fear in them. Her aura cycled down a bit as she scooped the little fox into her arms and hugged him tightly. She didn't want Shippo to be afraid of her. "Its okay Shippo. I'm sorry."

"Kagome, are you all right?" he asked as he leaned back to look into her eyes. He watched as a single tear fell from her eyes when she shook her head slightly. The kit gently framed her face with his small hands and leaned his forehead against hers. "Can I help?"

"Oh Shippo..." she said softly, hugging him tighter, even as she dropped a kiss onto the top of his head. "You already have. Thank you." Shippo nodded although he didn't know how he had helped at all. He turned and growled at the monk, baring his tiny fangs.

"You said that you wouldn't hurt her, and I know that this is all your fault. You better stay away from my Kagome."

"Shippo..." Kagome called his attention away from the stunned and hurt expression on the monk's face. "I need to talk to Miroku. You stay here with Kaede, and be good, okay? I'll be back soon." She raised her eyes to meet Miroku's startled gaze, but he nodded at her unspoken question. She gave the fox another little squeeze when he nodded and kissed her cheek, eliciting a weak smile from her. She turned and left the doorway. Shippo ran to Kaede's side, but first stopped in front of the monk and growled again.

"I won't trust you again."

Miroku followed the love of his life out of the village and into the forest. He had screwed up royally, and now he had to face the consequences. Strangely, he hadn't been able to speak since Kagome had hit him with that blast of power. She must be somehow blocking off his vocal cords. She could have let them go, he still wouldn't have been able to say anything. He didn't know how he was going to explain what had happened in the street. But he was also extremely worried about this show of power. Her powers had never manifested themselves like this before, and there was no telling what might happen if she lost control of them. He could also see that her power was feeding off of her physical strength, and soon that would be exhausted.

"How could you say those things? Were you just using me?" Her voice was low and filled with sorrow, and her head was bowed. "I should have known that it was too good to be true. How could anyone want me, just for me? I am always just a means to an end. For Inu Yasha, I was a shard detector and the image of his first love. Kouga sees me as a way to strengthen his pack and the fact that I can see the shards is just a bonus." She shook her head sadly, and then turned to look at him. 

The answers that had been forming in his mind once again became a meaningless jumble when he saw her face. For the first time, Miroku could see the resemblance between her and Kikyo. That was something that he had never wished to have revealed. Her eyes were void of emotion and no longer sparkled with their usual light, her face was pale and her voice seemed colder than ice. 

"Was it all a lie? Did you tell me you loved me just to get what you wanted most...an heir? Neither Inu Yasha or Kouga were that devious, but then again, what they wanted didn't involve getting that close to me. You had to worm your way into my heart before I would give that to you." Miroku gasped at her words. Did she really believe that? "Damn you Miroku, for breaking my heart again! Did you plan for that to happen as well? I could have been with Inu Yasha at the end, and I would have been happy, if not for you making me think that I had found everything that I had been searching for in you. How could you do this to me?" Her power flashed out at him again, this time with a great deal more strength than the last time. He flew back several feet and dropped to the ground, feeling like he had been hit by the Kaze no Kizu. With a groan, he slowly got to his knees, but her final words froze him to the spot. "I loved you, but never again. You were right, we obviously didn't have a relationship." Kagome turned and ran off deeper into the woods. Miroku's heartbroken cry was drowned out by the sound of her own sobs.

************************************************************************

Sango entered the village, and immediately realized that something was wrong, although she couldn't put her finger on it. She saw Shippo sitting on Kaede's porch, looking off towards the woods as tears fell from his wide eyes. She sat down beside him and pet his soft head.

"What's wrong Shippo?"

"Everything." He replied. "Miroku did something to hurt Kagome. She hit him with her power, and it was scary. I swear, when he comes back I am going to chew on his head, the baka houshi!"

"They were okay when I left." How could things have deteriorated so far so fast? Those two were perfect together. Then the little fox's words echoed in her mind and she stiffened slightly. "What do you mean she hit him with her power?"

"He means that Kagome has apparently come fully into her power, and chose me as a target...twice." Miroku said softly as he approached them. He was walking slowly and seemed to be in pain. Sango ran to his side to assist him to the step. Shippo made a move to make good on his promise, but Sango stopped him.

"Good. You deserved it... I bet!"

"Yes Shippo, it seems that I did. Unfortunately however, she didn't let me explain and now things have gotten completely out of hand. She took things much worse than I would have ever thought possible. I don't know how to fix this."

"Wait a minute, I am still lost. When did Kagome come into her power, and what exactly did you say to her?" The exterminator watched him expectantly. Miroku sighed and dropped his head into his hands.

"I told her that if she continued to let Inu Yasha rule our relationship, then it was obvious that we didn't have one." He winced as Sango slapped him in the head.

"When did you do this?"

"Right after you left. Kagome was still upset about hurting his feelings, and I guess that mine were hurt as well. I spoke without thinking."  


"Uh huh. So how did she take it?"

"She seems to think that I was using her to get an heir. That I was just stringing her along, and that I didn't really mean it when I told her that I loved her." Sango was shocked to her very core when she saw that he was crying. "I broke her heart, and now she thinks that I am no different than Inu Yasha and Kouga. That I only want her because of what she could give me, not who she is."

"I swear, you have as many rocks in your skull as Inu Yasha. Do the two of you take some kind drug to increase stupidity?" Sango asked with a sigh. "But... Kagome over-reacted too. She will get over it, she always does. Now, when did she come into this power and where is she now?"

"Apparently her rage brought her powers to the surface, and she controlled them just fine, although they were taking a toll on her physical strength. As to where she is now, I couldn't say. She ran off after she gave me a tongue lashing and hit me with the psychic equivalent of Inu Yasha's sword."

"So, you left her out in the woods, sapped of strength when it was getting dark?" Sango asked incredulously. Miroku's eyes widened and he jumped to his feet, causing him to groan. "Kirara, find Kagome." The three of them jumped onto the fire cat and soon were airborne. The firecat soon dropped to the ground and her riders climbed off her back. They came around a corner of the path, and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the sight at the base of the God Tree.

"Kagome..." Miroku whispered as he fell to his knees.

************************************************************************

Inu Yasha had sent Kirara back to the village and then he returned to the God Tree to watch the sunset. It was a gorgeous display of reds, oranges and violet with golden clouds floating within that glorious ocean of color. It was a sight that he wished that he could share with someone. No, not just someone, someone in particular...Kagome. 

He understood what Sango was trying to tell him, to a point, but how was he supposed to give up on the light of his life and return to the shadows in his soul? Sango was being a good friend to him and he was glad that she was around, but she had been acting strangely and saying things that were even stranger. He really wondered what she was thinking. 

A gentle breeze ruffled his hair and brought with it the smell of wildflowers, rain and salt. _Salt? _He sniffed the air and realized that what he was smelling were tears, Kagome's tears. _Why was she crying? _He could now hear the sounds of her blundering through the forest and sobbing that broke his heart. He watched as she appeared out of the underbrush and threw herself at the base of the God Tree. She was crying as if her world had just come to an end. She obviously didn't realize that he was there, and he wasn't sure if he should make his presence known. Her broken whimper made up his mind up for him, and he dropped silently to the ground at her side.

"Kagome? Don't cry..." He reached out and ran a hand through her hair. "Please don't cry." He whispered softly. He couldn't hide his surprise when she hurled herself into his arms and buried her face in his neck. Her sobs increased in intensity and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "What happened? Is someone hurt?"

"All of us are hurt, and its all my fault. You hate me, Miroku was using me, Shippo was afraid of me..." her voice trailed off as she sniffled. Inu Yasha stared at the top of her head in shock. She thought that he hated her? Why would Shippo be afraid of her? Then a growl rumbled in his chest when the other statement registered in his confused brain. The monk was using her? What did she mean by that? "I just wish that all of this hadn't happened. Then everyone would be happy. If Kikyo had just succeeded in..." Inu Yasha grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a rough shake, causing her teeth to click together painfully.

"Don't say that. Don't even think that. How would losing you make any of us happy. Don't you know that it would kill me? And Shippo?" He looked down into her eyes, and she was stunned by the emotions that she saw burning within his golden eyes. "I don't hate you Kagome, I never could. I love you. I wish that things had turned out differently too, but only so that you were with me instead of with..." His words were stopped by the feel of her lips pressed against his, and the rest of the world vanished into thin air. 

  


***********************************************************************

A.N. : I don't have time to individual shout outs this time, but I did want to say thank you to you all! You are my inspiration and I appreciate it more than you will ever know. Next chapter I will have separate responses, I promise! Until then....

Jewels Light ^_^

***********************************************************************


	13. Chapter 13

************************************************************************

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inu Yasha and company. That honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. 

************************************************************************

A.N. : Well here we are with another installment of this story that has become much longer than I had ever planned. I do see the end on the horizon though. Now, some things are going to become clear although not quite fixed yet. Eventually though, cuz I am a sucker for happy endings. Drop me a line if you get the chance! As always, read and enjoy.... = D

************************************************************************

Chapter 13

Shippo couldn't believe what he was seeing, and was rather surprised that the monk wasn't covering his eyes telling him that he was too young to watch. Every time that Kagome and Inu Yasha got close like this in the past that was what had happened. The little fox didn't know what was going on, but at least it looked like Inu Yasha wasn't mad any more. That was a good thing. Everyone had been angry much too often recently, even him. He looked back to see where the object of his irritation was at the moment, and was surprised to see him lying on the ground, looking rather dead. Shippo scampered over to the monk, and shoved his arm none to gently.

"Hey Miroku, what are you doing? Are you dead?" He poked him again, now a little more worried. Just because he was angry at the man didn't mean he didn't care. "Miroku..." Bright turquoise eyes looked into flat, dark purple ones. Something was definitely not right with the monk. He saw the monk's body sway gently and heard Sango gasp just as a pathetic whimper escaped from Miroku's lips. "Miroku, I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said. Be okay, please?"

Sango stood watching the scene under the God Tree in utter disbelief. She didn't want to believe what her eyes were showing her, even as she noted how good they looked together. Kagome's dark hair was in complete contrast to the hanyou's silvery white tresses and their personalities echoed the same type of opposition. Ying and Yang. A single tear ran down her cheek before she tore her eyes from the pretty picture that they made there under the God Tree in the setting sun. 

Why this bothered her so much she didn't want to know. Inu Yasha had made no secret of the fact that he wanted Kagome back, and it was obvious that the girl still had feelings for him. It was impossible to think that she had been able to turn off those feelings without a second thought... With a sound between a groan and a growl, Sango turned to leave, only to find the monk crumpled at her feet. She blinked down at him several times, trying to remember if she had hit him or not, and then shook her head sharply. She bent down and prodded him gently, receiving only a whimper and a good look at his face. A horrified gasp wrenched itself from her lips.

The monk was in wretched shape. His face was pasty white, while the grayish circles beneath them stood out in stark relief. His lips were also pale, but there were two hectic patches of color high on his cheekbones. His breathing was coming in shallow gasps followed by those pitiful whimpers. His un-cursed hand was grasping his robes directly over his heart so tightly that the knuckles were white. Worst of all were his eyes. They had lost their sparkle and love of life, completely void of all emotions but one... loss. Her heart went out to her perverted friend, but she had no words of comfort to give him. He had seen exactly what she had. All that Sango could do now was to help him back to the village. Her attention was then caught by the little fox who sat beside the pervert's head.

"I'm sorry for what I said, please be okay."

"Shippo, we are going to take Miroku back to the village now. Think that you can help me?"

"I'll go get Inu Yasha he can...."  


"No!" Sango snapped and felt the regret wash over her when tears appeared in the kitsune's bright eyes. "He is busy right now..." her voice choked on the words but she forced herself to continue, "so we have to do this on our own." Shippo nodded and helped the exterminator manhandle the monk onto Kirara's back.

Miroku had watched the scene unfold before him with horror. This was his worst nightmare occurring right in front of his wide, staring, wretchedly awake eyes. His hand crept up to clutch at his chest, looking for all the world like a man having a heart attack. Which in a way he was, since apparently someone had ripped the aforementioned organ from his chest and smashed it beneath one small, strange brown shoe. 

Miroku fell onto his side, staring at the brush in front of him, but seeing nothing except his Angel in the arms of another man. _I could have been with Inu Yasha at the end, and I would have been happy..._Her voice echoed within his brain, forcing a whimper out of him. _I loved you, but never again... _Out came another one of those pitiful whimpers that he was unable to stop. He barely registered the fact that Shippo was staring into his eyes in concern, or that Sango was helping him get to his feet. He knew that they were talking, possibly speaking to him, but all he could hear was his own voice repeating the same phrase over and over again...

__

My fault, all my fault...

************************************************************************

Beneath the God Tree, two people were living out a moment that they had dreamed of for a very long time. Two years after they had met and a year and a half after she had fallen in love with him, her dream had come true. She had finally gotten her kiss. After a long moment, Kagome broke off that kiss and stared into the face of her first love. A sad smile graced her lips as she ran a gentle hand down his cheek. The kiss had been gentle and full of emotion. Inu Yasha's eyes were still closed and a small smile played upon his lips as well.

"Inu Yasha..." Kagome breathed. His ears twitched toward her, even as his warm golden eyes open to watch her closely. She felt a blush rise in her cheeks and she turned her head to get away from the intensity in that look. "Inu Yasha, I..."

"Don't say it Kagome, please."

"I have to, I'm sorry. You know as well as I do, that kiss wasn't all that it could have been." Her voice was laced with sorrow. "Its obvious that we are meant to be nothing more than friends."

"How do you know that?"

"Because... how did it feel to you? Did it feel right?"

"Kagome, I don't exactly know how it is supposed to feel. The only person who ever kissed me was dead, remember?" Kagome blushed at his honest answer.

"Well, it was missing something, a spark...." She began to play with the ends of her hair to avoid looking at him. "Passion... all I know is that it didn't feel right."

"How can it not be right? I love you." His voice was so soft that she almost missed it.

"Oh, Inu Yasha, I love you too. But sometimes love just isn't enough."

"Feh! Stupid women, always talking in riddles. What does that mean anyway?"

"Its not a riddle Inu Yasha. It means that are many kinds of love. I love you, I always have and always will. You are my friend, my companion and my protector but not my soul mate." 

"Is it different with him?" There was no need to ask who he was referring to, she knew and they were beyond playing games. She nodded.

"That's why I know that this was wrong. If I had never kissed him..." Her voice trailed off, but the meaning was clear. "I really am sorry Inu Yasha. Now I have to go make things right with Miroku."

"I don't want to lose you." He whispered. He knew she was right. She didn't look like she was glowing, the way she had at the well when she and the monk had kissed for the first time. He knew that he had lost, for good this time. He wouldn't try to change her mind, and it was obvious that he wouldn't be able to do so anyway.

"Silly puppy. Who ever said that you were going to lose me? We are friends Inu Yasha... no, we are more than that, we are family, and I am not going anywhere."

"If he hurts you..."

"Its a part of life Inu Yasha." She shrugged but gave him a small grin. "You can't love and not be hurt, you just deal with it and move forward. Right now I have to go work this out with Miroku, and hope that he accepts my apology."

"Feh..." Kagome smiled and shook her head. Inu Yasha would never change, and for that she was glad. She began walking toward the path that would lead her to the village when she stopped and turned back to him, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Hey Inu Yasha, what did you mean about talking in riddles?"

"Sango was doing it earlier. Told me that I might be missing what is in front of my face because I kept looking over my shoulder." He scowled, still trying to figure out what she had meant. He missed the bright smile that flashed across the young girl's face.

"Oh, yeah, that's a real riddle alright." She rolled her eyes and continued on her walk. So, her plan wouldn't be that difficult to put into action after all, not if Sango was dropping hints like that. But that was for later, now she had to find a certain monk and make it up to him. Hopefully, he would let her.

**********************************************************************

A.N. 2: Well, what did you think? Things are getting back on track, and there are only one or two chapters left. Lots of shout outs this time, so they will be short, but I did promise...didn't I?

Group #1

JadeBlueAfterGlow1, MiReI nOcHi, sesshoumaru77: Glad you liked it and I hope to see you again real soon!

Group #2:

la petite nanna, Murr, Yusuke3, ChildlikeMoonTenchi, chanin, Ricardo: As you can see, this is not an IY/Kag story (although I am a diehard fan of that pairing as you will see if you check out my other stories) and yes, I am hoping for Inu and Sango to hook up. It has been harder than you would think to do it in a realistic manner. Hopefully I am doing that, and if not.... guess I just have to try harder...no? = P

ViRgO2: I hope that I didn't make you go all anti-Kagome (put down the gun gently!) but I am glad that you are enjoying the story! I love repeat reviewers... *big hug*

Daesy: @_@ Author's Alert list, huh? I am honored! I hope that you continue to enjoy it and that it lives up to your expectations!

Mimle: *_*; Goodness, I seem to be making a lot of people hate Kagome, and that wasn't my intention. I guess as long as you are happy... and Kagome doesn't find out. I like to sleep, but a 50 year nap is a little too long, even for me!

Murr: Howdy! Another of my repeat reviewers *CLAPS LOUDLY* You are right, romance is no fun without the angst (as long as it isn't happening to you ^_~) As you can see there are no arrows, unless you count the slings and arrows of love.... *Sighs---before being smacked by her no nonsense muse*

Amanda: I hope that this update came soon enough so that you weren't too bored! Sorry to say that this isn't an IY/Kag, but my other stories are (yeah, that was a shameless plug, sorry but my muse insisted)

Hika-chan1: So, is that pizza still available? I haven't had dinner yet. Oh no.... not the dreaded puppy noises!! @_@ I hope you weren't in that corner for too long! I have never been compared to Naraku before... Ku ku ku 

Tokyo Nights: Thank you so much! I loved that review... short and sweet.

Lady Sesshoumaru: Hello again! *Cheers for yet another repeat reviewer* Hope this put you out of your misery for the time being. Yeah, knowing Miroku's history, it wouldn't be difficult to think that but like Sango said, she really over-reacted. Oh well, guess we will have to wait and see how it goes right?

Kagome421230: Well, it isn't finished yet, but it is getting there. Hope this chapter will whet your appetite for the time being.

Group #3:

For all of those who read but didn't review.... I hope that you enjoyed your stay and will come back and visit real soon! This is a no pressure story... *muse smacks author in head with a wet noodle*... Well not for you guys anyway... Geez... Till we meet again...

Jewels Light = D

  



	14. Chapter 14

*************************************************************

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inu Yasha and company. That honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. 

************************************************************************

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I am back. My sincere apologies for the long delay. Amidst a month of pain filled haze and drugged euphoria, my muse also decided to take a long, unauthorized vacation. *_Grumbles...see if he gets paid for it! Author gets smacked in back of the head with a wet noodle_* Hmm... I mean he ran away from my drug induced delirium? *_Quinn growls and brandishes noodle again_* No, he didn't run away, my mistake! *_COUGH--Myoga--COUGH Author cowers from dreaded noodle---I hate that thing...its sticky!_* But now that he is back, I can continue. I tried to write while he was away but it was all meaningless drivel. My advice is to never try to write while muse-less! Grr...now he is all glowy and proud! I hate men... well, at least the ones that live in my imagination! Whew, random babbling, sorry about that. No matter, this line always stays the same ^_~ Please read and enjoy...

************************************************************************

Chapter 14

Kagome walked along the familiar path to the village, a small smile on her lips as she thought about Inu Yasha's "riddle". He really was just so dense sometimes. A small giggle escaped her as she thought about her two friends. Sango wouldn't have to live in anyone's shadow, not that the feisty exterminator ever would anyway, and Inu Yasha wouldn't be alone. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the figure standing directly in the path until she ran into it, quite literally. Kagome hit the ground hard.

"Ow!" she grumbled as she looked up to see whom she had bumped into. Her face lit up into a bright smile. "Sango... I was just thinking about you!"

"Where is Inu Yasha?" Kagome blinked at her in confusion. Her friend sounded so cold. Boy, he must really be in trouble. _Glad it isn't me..._

"Oh, I left him at the God Tree, trying to figure out your puzzle." Kagome said with a little wave and a grin, as she headed off down the path once again. "I'm on my way to see Miroku."

"Don't you think he is in enough pain right now?" Sango asked as she grabbed Kagome's shoulder. She didn't know what puzzle the hanyou was trying to decipher and didn't really care at that moment. She hadn't realized that Kagome could be so unfeeling. How could she run between the two men like this? The younger girl spun around, panic clear in her eyes.

"Pain? Is he hurt? Did something happen to him after I left? Where is he? Were you coming to find me?" Now it was the exterminator's turn to blink in confusion. The rapid fire questions had come too quickly for her to sort out, but she did see that Kagome's emotions were real. So she hadn't really made her final decision between the two yet? She sighed deeply.

"I would have thought that you had learned from your time with Inu Yasha, not taken a page from his book."

"Huh?"

"Damn it Kagome..." Sango's temper broke. "We... saw... you... together! And now you are pretending like it didn't happen. Make up your mind already. Neither one of them deserves to be treated this way. Well, maybe Inu Yasha could have stood a taste of his own medicine but... no, no one deserves that kind of mental torture." Kagome just stood, staring at her friend as if she had never seen her before.

"You saw us... together? When...." The color drained from her face and her mouth gaped open, only to snap close seconds later without saying anything. She shook her head slightly in denial. "Oh no..."

"Oh yes! Were you trying to kill him?"

"Kill...what...no, it wasn't...."

"A coherent sentence please."

"Its not what it looked like. I kissed him, but it wasn't right. There wasn't that special feeling...." She looked at the older girl for understanding. "Have you ever kissed someone before, Sango?" The exterminator blushed and looked away before nodding slightly. "More than one someone?" She shook her head negatively. "I hadn't either, at least not until today, and if Miroku and I hadn't...I wouldn't have known what I was missing. You know, there is a song in my time and I never realized how true it was until it happened... _If you want to know if he loves you so, its in his kiss_. That one kiss with Inu Yasha cleared up everything between us... The fact that there is nothing between us except friendship... family. Am I making any sense to you?" 

Sango was staring at her strangely, but finally nodded. She understood, but something else was clarifying in her mind as well. Kagome had truly given up all holds she had on the hanyou. A blush rose to her cheeks, and the younger girl could almost read her thoughts. She smiled at her friend wanly. "Why don't you see if Inu Yasha has figured out that riddle yet? I think that he would be happy to see you."

Sango turned and began to walk away, but stopped when Kagome called her name softly. "Remember the song!" The exterminator scowled and continued on her journey. Slowly the scowl dissipated to be replaced with a thoughtful look instead.

Kagome watched her go with a soft chuckle. "Good luck my friend, you will need it." Her thoughts returned to the monk that owned her heart and she sighed deeply. "For that matter, so will I."

************************************************************************

Shippo sat by the prone monk's shoulder, occasionally reaching out to poke him in the arm eliciting another pitiful whimper. It was the only thing that the monk would do besides staring blankly at the wall and breathing. The little kitsune was very confused about what was happening and wished that Kagome would come back. Whenever she was near him, he wasn't scared or confused. He knew that she would take care of him. She took care of all of them. 

Miroku had been mean to her and made her cry. Shippo had hoped that she was done crying since she didn't spend so much time with Inu Yasha any longer. So he had yelled at the monk, but he hadn't really meant it. He did still trust him, he had saved his furry little butt more times than the kitsune could count. True, he couldn't count very high, but it was a really big number.

"Miroku, I'm sorry. Please get better. I'll be good from now on..." He sniffled before jumping away and running for the door. When he reached the small porch he saw Kagome headed in his direction rapidly. "Kagome!" He launched himself at her, content in the knowledge that she would catch him just as she always did.

"Shippo, are you okay?"

"Uh-huh. But Miroku doesn't do anything but make strange noises when you poke him. I...I think that I broke him!" the kit wailed as he buried his face in her shoulder. She soothed the distraught fox by petting his head softly. Finally his sobs died down to a few hiccupping gasps.

"You didn't break him... I... I did." She whispered so quietly that he had to strain to hear her. Then she looked down into his eyes sternly. "Shippo, what do you mean you were poking him?"

"Uh... well, you see.... I think that I hear Kaede calling me." And with that he beat a hasty retreat. Kagome watched him go with a shake of her head. With a deep breath she stepped up onto the porch and pushed open the door to face the hardest confrontation in her seventeen years. Considering everyone she had been up against, that was saying a lot, but this time Inu Yasha could not protect her. No one could.

************************************************************************

Sango was still trying to figure out what Kagome had meant by the "riddle" that she had given the hanyou. She didn't remember doing anything of the sort. Maybe he was thinking too much again, a pastime that was always dangerous. She found him just where Kagome had said she would, at the God Tree. Sango was surprised to see that he hadn't returned to the branches, but still sat where he and Kagome had embraced. Her cheeks flushed at the memory of watching their stolen moment.

"Are you here to give me more riddles, woman? I'm really not in the mood."

"Why is it so difficult for you to use a woman's name, half-demon?" He growled low in his throat at the reminder of what he was, but he saw her point. Damn it all anyway, why was she always right? "What riddle did I give you anyway? Kagome mentioned it too, when I saw her just a little while ago."

"Feh. If you don't remember, why should I tell you?"

"Because I have a very large weapon that can inflict quite a bit of damage?" she returned sweetly.

"Only if it can hit me!" He yelled getting to his feet, and stalking towards her. He stopped when their noses were almost touching.

"Wanna try me?"

"Why would you think..." He couldn't finish his rant because the exterminator's lips were now firmly pressed against his own. Suddenly he had gone from only ever being kissed by a dead woman an hour ago, to be kissed by a dead woman and two very beautiful, very alive women. This had been an eventful day. Those thoughts were pushed from his mind when the kiss deepened. Was this the spark that Kagome had been talking about. Was this what he had been missing? Then the riddle clicked in his head and his eyes snapped open even as he pushed the exterminator away from him.

Sango stared at him with wide eyes. She didn't know what had come over her to do such a brash thing. They had been standing there nose to nose, when she seemed to hear Kagome in her mind _Remember the song... _ So she had acted on the moment and done what it suggested. But she certainly hadn't expected this mind-blowing experience. Was this what the younger girl had been talking about? Now Inu Yasha was watching her with an unreadable expression in his golden eyes.

"Sango..." he whispered softly even as he reached out and pulled her against him once again, bending his head to capture her lips once more. "I'm not looking over my shoulder any more." Eventful day indeed.

************************************************************************

Miroku had heard the conversation between his Angel and the little fox, and sat up, even as he steeled himself for what was to come next. He didn't plan on saying anything. If he opened his mouth, he would probably start crying, and that was something that he had promised himself he wouldn't do. This was her choice and... his thoughts broke off as she walked through the door. She looked beautiful as always, with her dark hair over her shoulder and her dark eyes gleaming in the light. She stood looking down at him for a moment and he saw the sadness deep within those depths as well. _Oh Angel_...

Kagome stared down at him in sorrow. He looked awful. There were dark rings under his eyes and hectic color high in his cheeks. Save for that fevered bit of color, his face was incredibly pale and his eyes looked huge. She had done this to him. With a sob, she threw herself at him, trusting him to catch her just as she had caught Shippo. When his strong arms closed around her she sighed in relief, only to hear it echoed by a groan from the monk. Had she hurt him, physically this time? Didn't he want to touch her? Her face flamed as she realized what she had just done. Of course he didn't want to touch her, not after what he had seen. She pulled herself away and couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. 

When he had felt her in his arms again, he couldn't stop the groan of pleasure that welled up out of his soul. How could something that was wrong feel so right? He felt her stiffen and pull away, and his heart screamed out in terror. She was leaving him again! Her cheeks were awash in color, probably from shame at what had just transpired between them. He sighed softly.

"Miroku, I have something to tell you..."

"Yes, I know. You have come to say good-bye." Now she turned to face him, and he could see the tears streaming down her cheeks. She shook her head.

"We've been over this before, and my answer is still the same. No, I came to say hello." He blinked at her, and she pressed a finger to his lips before he could say anything else. "Let me finish, and then you can tell me anything you want, including 'Go to Hell, Kagome', since I deserve it. But please hear me out first?" She watched him until he nodded and then removed her finger from his lips. "When I left you in the woods, I was hurt and angry. I thought that you had been using me, and I lashed out. My temper has a tendency for letting my mouth go before my brain. Most of the things I say when I am mad, I don't mean. You should have learned that from watching me and Inu Yasha." She laughed ruefully and rubbed the back of her neck. "I sorta just stumbled on Inu Yasha at the God Tree, and he was just in the right place at the right time." She watched the pain surface in his eyes once again and flinched for being the cause of it. "What you saw was..." He opened his mouth, but she replaced her finger before he could make a sound, "When Inu Yasha and I kissed, I saw the past, present and future. He was in all three. In the past he was my incarnate's first love and my own as well, in the present and future he was and is my friend, but nothing more. **_You_** are my present and future. That kiss he and I shared was a goodbye to all that had been..." Kagome leaned over and replaced her finger with her lips in a gentle kiss. "This, this kiss is a hello to all that is and could be...if you still want it." She waited for him to say something, anything. When he said nothing, she got to her feet sadly. "I understand. I hope that we can still be frien..."

"Hello, Angel." Miroku growled as he pulled her down into his lap and pressed his lips urgently to hers. This was a kiss full of passion and promise. "I want it... I want everything and anything that you are willing to give me." He nuzzled his face into her neck while still panting lightly from the kiss.

"Then I am yours, present and future."

************************************************************************

AN 2: Well, there it is, the final installment in this story. I didn't succeed in getting Inu Yasha and Sango together completely, but the framework is there. I will let your imaginations do the rest *_Growls as the wet noodle makes another appearance_.* Quinn seems to think that I am letting you all down, but I kinda like the teaser ending.... Anything could happen from that point. And if any of you want to continue on from here, just let me know (although be warned that Quinn and the noodle probably come with it). I am going to miss on this, just because I am going to miss you all! Now for the shout outs:

ViRgO2: No worries, our favorite monk is fine... I like him too much to give him a heart attack. And yeah, Kagome is kinda slow on the uptake, but I was the same way when I was 17! Hell, I'm the same way now... ^_~

Seta: Sorry it took so long, but in my first author's note I think I explained that. I hope that it was worth the wait!

Aphiopsyduck: Hopefully everything is all better and you liked the ending. Always like to keep you on your toes.

JadeBlueAfterglow1: Guess I lied @_@. *_Looks for the wet noodle and sighs when she doesn't see it_* This was the last chapter. *_Ouch, damn it, that thing hurts_* Sorry.

Murr: Parallel worlds are fun although they can make you queasy if you forget to take your Dramamine. As for muses, I have one for sale *_Ouch_* Although you kinda need to like pain, or at the very least starch in your hair! Hmmm... they kinda are all the same, no? And yet I am guilty of writing at least 2 in that strain and of reading 100s more. I admit it, I am a proven sap! *_Shut up Quinn_* Grr...

desolate: Kneeling is definitely not necessary, although you could share the chips if you have the inclination. I don't know what it is, but writing always makes me hungry. I am really glad that you were enchanted into their world for a little while, that is the best compliment that I could ever receive. You are now designated my hero of the week! ^_^

Kaylana: Well hello! There you go, the next and final update. Hope you enjoyed it.

coolwolf22: Thank you very much. *_* You can be my hero next week! But if you enjoy Miroku/Kagome stories check out Sandra E and Lady Penguin. A guaranteed good time... The stories... nothing else *_Oh lord that didn't come out right at all_*

InuyashasPrincess17: Yay, giant cookies! I love cookies! No fears, as you can see, Kagome and Miroku ended up where they belonged (in this story at least), together. So now the suspense and waiting are finally over. Hope it didn't disappoint. If you need something to get over the addiction, try peanut butter cups! Works for me! ^_^


End file.
